Artanis Series
by Loolabelle
Summary: A new person comes to work for the SGC with Kinsey as her boss. What are her true motives? Daniel/Other eventually...I have great plans for this story- huge, grandeur plans! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Daniel frowned as he walked into the briefing room and sat down beside Jack. He wondered why they had been called here by General Hammond. They weren't able to go on any missions due to Teal'c being off world at the moment, visiting with Ry'ac. Maybe an ally had called for their help or, even better, to offer some. He looked at Sam as she walked in and sat down. She looked confused as well.

"Anyone know why we are here?" Jack asked and the other two shrugged. Okay, so nobody knew what was going on. Interesting. General Hammond decided to enter the room at that point and the two officers stood at attention.

"At ease." Hammond commanded and Jack and Sam sat back down. He sat down and laced his fingers together in front of him, looking far too serious. "We have received news that someone new is coming to work at the SGC. They will have full disclosure and will have to approve of any requests for gear, technology, weapons, and pretty much anything else that goes through Stargate Command. All requests for equipment, supplies, or new personnel must be approved by this person before the request can go to me."

"What? Who thought of this?" Jack asked, nonplussed.

"Well, the action was approved by the president, but…after a lot of digging around, I was tipped off that it was Senator Kinsey's idea. The person will be chosen by him, too."

"So, a spy." Sam guessed and Hammond nodded

"That is my guess. Ostensibly, they are supposed to rework our budgets for each individual department and the program as a whole so that we run more 'efficiently'. But, of course, they no doubt have other motives. If this person can show 'proof' that we are wasting money, it will be easier for Kinsey to shut us down." The General said.

"And the President approved this idea?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Great…" Jack sighed. "When is this guy supposed to arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. They will be given a short tour of the facility, and then will be brought here for a briefing with me. I would like you all to be here, also. I have a feeling Kinsey will order this person to keep a very close eye on you all in particular." Hammond replied and the team nodded. "Good. I have ordered someone to clean out an office on the fourth floor, A23, for them."

"Fourth floor? But that floor is nothing but storage rooms for paper and staples and stuff." Daniel said and the General grinned.

"I know. Just because I have been ordered to allow this person here does not mean that I have to be over-accommodating to that person." He said and the others grinned with him.

"Nice, sir. Very nice. What time, tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"They are supposed to arrive around 0800, so I think 1100 should be fine. That will give us plenty of time to give the tour and let them have a little time in their office."

"Sounds good, sir. Teal'c should be here, too. He is supposed to get back about 1000 tomorrow."

"Excellent. See you all then. Dismissed." He ordered and they departed.

* * *

The next day, SG1, including Teal'c, met in the briefing room. General Hammond was already sitting in his chair, so they sat down, too.

"Our person is just heading this way. She should be here in just a few minutes." He said.

"She?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Her name is Doctor Christin Artanis. She has worked at several military bases and apparently has an excellent track record. No complaints that I could dig up."

"Did you really think you would be able to, sir?" Jack asked.

"Officially, no, but I spoke to several colleagues and they all gave her some pretty high praise. They said that she was able to get most of Washington off of their backs about their budget and the commander over Area 51, where she was before being assigned here, said they even came in under budget last year because of her help. She received many recommendations, actually."

"Huh. Wonder why she is letting Kinsey run her, then." Sam said.

"Because, as much as I dislike the man, he pays _really_ well." came a voice from the doorway and they all turned to see their new "coworker". She was younger than any of them expected; in her late twenties, they suspected. She had long, straight, raven black hair, and her eyes were a surprisingly bright blue- almost electric. She dressed comfortably but professionally, in a pair of soft brown slacks and a powder blue cashmere sweater that set off her eyes nicely. Daniel also caught himself noting her figure, which was slim, but not too slim. The woman had some curves. He shook his head and watched as she walked in. She had a nice smile, at least. She sat a few seats down the table from them, obviously noticing their coolness towards her.

"Dr. Artanis, my name is General Hammond. I am commander of this facility." Hammond said stiffly by way of introduction and she nodded.

"Hello, sir. And I guess this is SG1. I recognize you all from your profiles." She said politely.

"Dr. Artanis, what exactly is it that you are going to do while here at the SGC?" Jack asked, bluntly.

"My job is to cut back cost where possible, and make sure that none of the money that is going into this program is being wasted." She replied.

"And why do you think that we are wasting money?"

"Because everyone does. I have been to 23 bases since taking on this career and every one of them was using far more than necessary."

"And who are you to directly report to during your hopefully short time here?" Jack asked and she smiled knowingly.

"Obviously, the cat is out of the bag about Senator Kinsey being the person who selected me and that is who I am ordered to report to. He will receive weekly reports from me." She answered.

"And these reports would consist of…?"

"Well, any major budget changes, mostly. Of course, Kinsey also wants weekly reports of any…goings-on around the base."

"So, he wants you to be a spy for him." Daniel said bluntly. He really didn't like the sound of this.

"Well, in a way, yes." Dr. Artanis replied just as bluntly. "Of course, I will only report the truth. Basically, if there is nothing that you are doing that is wrong, then you have nothing to worry about." She explained with an assuring look.

"Of course, right and wrong is all a matter of perspective." Daniel countered and she smiled slightly.

"Touché."

"Will we be allowed access to these reports?" Sam asked.

"Well…the Senator has 'requested' that I keep them private, but if you would like to see what is in them that pertains directly to you, I think I could arrange that on the sly. I won't be able to allow you full access to the full reports, however." She said and everyone looked at her skeptically. "Look, I know your history with the 'good Senator Kinsey'." She said, a slight sarcasm in her voice at the senator's name. "I know that he has given you guys hell over the past year or so. And, I know that the last thing you want to do is trust me because he is the one who signs my paychecks. But, I want you to know that I do not intended to dig for dirt about you or the program just to satisfy his ridiculous obsession over getting this place shut down. I will report what I see, honestly and truthfully, and I will do my job to the best of my abilities. Believe me or don't, it doesn't matter." With that, she stood up. "Thank you for your time. I will hopefully see you around. If anyone would like to talk, please feel free to come by my office. It's on the fourth floor, the second broom closet on the right from the elevators." And then she was out the door, leaving SG1 and General Hammond looking at each other in surprise.

"What do you think?" Hammond asked.

"I think she is a damn fine actor, sir."

"I don't know, Colonel. She seemed to be on the level." Sam said.

"You really think Kinsey would send someone who was on the level?" Jack argued and Sam had to give him that point.

"I believe we should keep close surveillance on Christin Artanis until we find out her true intentions." Teal'c said and Daniel had to agree with him.

"Well, there is nothing we can other than that right now, anyway. She is here to stay whether we like it or not. Remember, if there is something that needs to be approved, it must go through Dr. Artanis first. It must have her signature on it before I can approve or deny." Hammond said and they all nodded with a sigh. "Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost week later before any of them saw Dr. Artanis again. Avoiding her could only last so long and Daniel had put off the request for another assistant for as long as he could. His previous assistant had gotten married and decided to become a stay-at-home mother almost a month ago and now he was getting desperate. With resignation, he went to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said and he entered. It was a tiny office by comparison to his, but it somehow had a nice, homey feeling to it. There was a small overstuffed sofa on one side, a light blanket splashing a bit of color over the back. On top of the cabinets (wooden, not metal, he noted) were a few small knick-knacks and pictures. There was one of a small girl, probably Dr. Artanis, with an older man. There was no doubt that this must be her father, she looked just like him. Another picture was a school photo of a young man, perhaps 17 or 18, smiling brightly.

"You favor him." Daniel said, seeing the boy's bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"That's John, my brother." She replied.

"Older or younger?"

"Older, by about a year and a half. That is an old picture. It sounds silly, but he will always be that age to me, though." She said and he turned to look at her.

"Um, I have a request." He said, handing her the formal proposal. He hated having to do it, he had never had to before, but General Hammond was insistent that they follow the rules to the letter. She took the folder and flipped it open, scanning through it quickly.

"An assistant?" she asked and he nodded.

"I had one before, but she is gone now- married. I really need another." He explained, wondering why he was doing such a thing. The report should tell her enough, but he had this feeling of needing to defend himself- to fill the time with talk. He didn't care for it too much. She read a little deeper into the file, then nodded and signed her name at the bottom of the page, handing it back afterward.

"Here you go! You just need General Hammond to sign off on it since it involves hiring someone new to the program." She said and he was slightly taken aback.

"That's it? I thought you would say no."

"Of course I wouldn't. You need an assistant- heck, with all the work you have, you could probably used 10 assistants! I can't swing that, of course, but one is completely justified." She said, then looked at the file in his hands thoughtfully. "Actually, if I can work a few things out, I may be able to swing for one more, if you would like."

"Another?" he asked, dumbfounded, and she smiled.

"Well, don't get your hopes up just yet, but I will see what I can swing." She replied and he nodded.

"Great, yeah! No problem. Do I need you to sign off on who I choose?" he asked.

"Well, technically, yes, but as long as they clear the background check and everything, I will let you make that call." She said and he nodded again.

"Okay, well, I will let you know as soon as I find someone. So…um, bye….and thanks." He said and she smiled at him as he left.

* * *

"So, what did she say?" Sam asked once Daniel returned to her office. She, Jack, and Teal'c were in there waiting for him after sending him to face Dr. Artanis.

"Well, she approved my request for another assistant, and she said she may be able to swing for another one somewhere down the line."

"What? Really? She didn't turn you down or deny anything?" Sam asked and Daniel shook his head.

"Nope."

"Did she say that she has to approve of your choice?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she does, technically, but she said that as long as they pass the background check, she would trust my decision."

"I don't believe it. There's a catch…somewhere."

"I didn't get that feeling, Jack." Daniel denied.

"Yeah, well…We'll see." Jack replied.

"Whatever. I have to go have General Hammond sign off on this, so I will catch you guys later." Daniel shrugged and left the room.

That evening, Daniel was pulling a late shift and was in desperate need of coffee. Heading down to the commissary, the smell of food also enticed his stomach into awakening, and he grabbed a couple of sandwiches and some pie. Looking around the room, he saw it was nearly empty. In the back corner, however, sat one lone figure, hunched in a seat, snoring quietly. He almost turned and left her to her obviously impromptu nap, but something drew him over to her table. Setting his plates down, he retrieved two cups of coffee and a few packs of sugar and cream. He set them down beside his plate of food, careful not to splash any on her folders, and gently shook her.

"Hey, wake up." He said quietly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? Oh, Dr. Jackson…hi." She said, stifling a yawn as she stretched in her chair. She must have been there for a while, considering the popping he heard.

"Hi. I, um, brought you some coffee." He said and she smiled dreamily at the cup in front of her.

"Oh, thank you. That was kind of you."

"Well, it is the least I could do after you approved a new assistant for me." He said and sat down to his food.

"Oh, that wasn't anything. You asked for a new assistant, not a new stargate." She said. They sat in sompfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the midnight (or, rather, 1:00 am) snack. Suddenly, she frowned, and asked, "Dr. Jackson, can I ask you something?"

"If you call me 'Daniel'." He replied and she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Daniel, why does Kinsey hate you all so much? I mean, I know that the program costs a TON, but that doesn't affect his budget any. And I know he doesn't care about the taxpayer's any more than the Goauld do. So, why does he have it out for the SGC, and more importantly, your team specifically?" she asked and he sighed, setting down his sandwich.

"It is a power thing. Kinsey is upset that he doesn't hold the power over the SGC, and he thinks that it is a complete waste of money and time. As for us, well, we don't put up with his crap and, in Jack's case, he specifically goes against anything he says. He is a pompous ass." Daniel said and Chris nodded.

"I can see that. Cant say I disagree with your views on him." She said and it was his turn to frown at her.

"So, why did he hire you exactly? He is usually good for at least one thing- picking other asses to work for him."

"Well, I don't _think_ I am an ass." She laughed. "But, he thinks that I am, I guess. He really has it out for your guys. He wants me to follow you around, writing down everything and anything that you say or do, then send it back to him."

"He will twist our words and actions so that people misconstrue something and sooner or later, we are out and shut down." Daniel surmised.

"Probably. I didn't get that much detail, really. But, there is another person who factors into this equation: the President had to agree to send me here. He seems to have a lot of confidence in me, at least." She said and Daniel nodded, finishing up his coffee and standing.

"I sincerely hope that his confidence isn't unfounded." He said. " Good night, Dr. Artanis."

"Chris." She corrected and he nodded.

"Chris."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris spent her time secluded in her office, only seeing people when they came to her for a request or when she ventured out to eat occasionally. But, after a month, each member of SG1 received a request from her for individual meetings. Sam was up first. She hadn't really gotten to know Chris, only nodded in a professional manner to her when passing in the hall, and once gone to her for a request for a large shipment of graph paper. Chris had granted her request without question, although she had frowned while signing her name. Sam thought about questioning the look, but had refrained, thinking that the whole situation was ridiculous anyway. Why should she need to have someone sign off on a request for paper!? So, she was not looking forward to their little meeting. She waited until the last possible minute to knock on the door.

"Come on in, Major Carter!" Chris said and Sam entered. She felt like standing at attention, but stopped herself and saw Chris smile a little. "Please, Major, relax. I just want to discuss a few things with you about budget and requests and such. Have a seat." Sam sat without a word, so Chris continued. "Major, I was looking at your department's budget and it is far too high for my taste."

"I'm sorry if we need paper and pencils. We could probably work with chalkboards, but it will be a lot harder to keep a record of everything." Sam said coolly and Chris shook her head.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I think I need to rephrase myself. I think that we could come up with a couple of things that would save your department quite a bit of money and make it run a bit more efficient. Now, what would you say is the most time consuming issue that you have as a scientist?"

"Well, I don't know. Probably keeping track of all the different systems and instructions of all the different races' technology. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have been working on a computer system that would instantly be able to interface and convert any technology it comes into contact with into basic Earth commands. I know you can do this already, but you have to take the time to interface and figure out what each button and switch does. With this program, your laptop will be able to do it within seconds. This will save you time in your office and valuable time in the field. I can also load it on a Palm Pilot to make it more portable. It wouldn't be able to hold as much information, but it may work for you." Chris said and Sam's jaw nearly dropped.

"That…that would be fantastic! I had been wanting to create a system that did just that, but haven't had the time to really get it past the idea phase."

"Actually, that is where _I_ got the idea from. I looked through your project planner for the past year and saw it on there. You will want to look it over before using it, test it out here thoroughly before you try it off world, of course, but it should be pretty accurate."

"Of course! That's great!" Sam said, sincerely and excitedly.

"Okay, is there anything else that takes a long time or costs a lot of money?" Chris asked and Sam thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I have memorized all of the system manuals for the technology here on Earth, and a couple that were given to us by allies, but my research assistants haven't and it takes quite a long time for them to look up how to do things sometimes."

"Okay, well, I will just have the manuals converted to disc and saved on a computer. We can put in a searcher and all they will have to do is type in a certain word or phrase and it should pop up the information instantly. Will that help?"

"God, yes!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Great…now for the bad part." Chris said and Sam's enthusiasm faded. "I am going to close down the lab in B67."

"What?! You cant shut that lab down! We need it!" Sam cried angrily, feeling the other shoe drop.

"Major, you have used that lab exactly 4 times in the past 6 months, and none of the experiments were pressing issues that couldn't wait to be tested in the main lab in B55. It is a waste of space and energy having it there, anyway, when we could just shift some rooms around and you can have the smaller room attached to 55." Chris said and, while Sam wanted to argue, she had to admit that Dr. Artanis (she still couldn't call her Chris in her mind) was right. There was only one problem…

"That smaller room is one of Daniel's labs, though."

"I know, and he will get 67 instead. I have plans for that room, since it is bigger, for Dr. Jackson."

"Well….okay, I guess it makes sense."

"One last thing…I want all of your past, present, and future reports to be saved on a computer. It doesn't need to be online, so it won't be in danger of someone hacking into it."

"Why?"

"Well, when you requested paper the other day, I looked at the budget and realized just how much your department uses…actually, how much the entire base uses. The only departments that use more paper than yours are finance, archaeology, and the library. So, I am cutting paper out all together- or at least as much as possible. All your files will be converted to the computer, you can type up project reports and send them to the General via email instead of printing them out, etc. It will also make it easier to look up old files if you need to. By doing this, we will save approximately $50,000 a year just in your department, alone."

"Whoa…that adds up." Sam said, never really realizing how much paper they used.

"Yes, it does. The good thing about it, with the savings, we can get the computers needed for all we have talked about, and you will be able to give 10% raises to everyone in your department starting the next fiscal year."

"Holy cow! That would be great!" Sam was actually pretty impressed with Chris's solutions.

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you, Major?"

"Oh, um, no, I think that will all be fine."

"Excellent. I will send some airmen over as soon as I can to help start converting everything. If there are any problems, let me know."

"I will. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

* * *

Daniel was next in line and he gladly went into Chris's office. They had chatted a few times since that first conversation and he found her to be quite smart and friendly. He had started to believe her and doubted that Kinsey was getting what he was hoping for out of her reports. Knocking out of politeness, he walked in and smiled at her.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" she returned pleasantly. " Have a seat. This shouldn't take long."

"I heard what you are doing for Sam- that sounds great!" he said and she nodded.

"I certainly hope so. Well, since you know what we are doing in that department, I should let you know that we are doing the same for yours. Now, I know you have tablets and such that you translate. I saw some of the pictures that you have on the computer and I think we can do better. There is a technology out there that uses two lasers that map an artifact or bone or plaster mold and put it in flexible 3D image on a computer. I think that something like that would help you significantly." She said and he nodded, intrigued.

"I've seen that before. It is really detailed on the screen."

"Exactly. You would save time and energy, I think. I figured we could try it and see how it goes on a trial basis."

"Sure!"

"One other thing- I noticed how long it takes for carbon dating an artifact. We send it off to the university and hope to get it back within a few weeks, and we pay them to do it!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the lab B67 is going to open up for you and I think hiring a Radiocarbon Dater for in there will save time and money for the program and your department. Instead of weeks, it will only be a couple of days before you get back results, and you wouldn't have to worry as much about damage in transport." Daniel just looked at her, dumbfounded. He had been asking for a radiocarbon dater for months, but had yet to be successful. Now, his research time would be cut in half!

"Wow…..thanks! That is going to be fantastic, Chris!" he finally stammered out.

"Don't worry about it, Daniel. Now, is there anything else that you need help with?"

"No, no! This is all perfect!"

"Great! Glad you like it!" she said. "Now, could _you_ do _me_ a favor?"

"What?"

"Find a way to drag Colonel O'Neill in here for his meeting. I have a feeling he wont come on his own." She said and Daniel laughed.

"No, he wont, but don't worry- I have blackmail on him." He replied and she grinned. "Thanks again- I'll go find him." He stood to leave, but hesitated and turned back around. "Look, we are going out tonight- kind of a team thing, but…would you like to come with us?" he asked and was glad to see her eyes light up.

"That would be great! But, are you sure that everyone else is okay with that?" she asked, knowing that at least Jack and Teal'c were still very wary of her.

"After what you are doing for me and Sam, I don't think they will argue too much." He replied.

"Okay, great! Yeah, I would love to go."

"Good, we will leave here about 6:00. You can ride with me if you like. I know you are still living on base…"

"Yeah. I really need to go apartment shopping soon."

"You'll get there. See you at 6, and I will send Jack up here as soon as I find him."

* * *

Jack was not a happy camper. The last place he wanted to go was to Chris's office, but Daniel had pleaded and threatened and guilted him until he finally agreed. Actually, once he heard what she was doing for his team mates, he wondered what she would do for him. And, so, reluctantly he knocked on her office door only an hour late for his meeting and he heard her call for him to come in.

"Colonel O'Neill, glad to see you. Please, have a seat." She said warmly and he did as she requested.

"I heard about what you are doing for Carter and Daniel…what goodies have you got for me?" he asked and she grinned.

"Well, I am afraid there isn't much, Colonel. The only thing that you seem to get behind on are your mission reports. For that, I do have an idea. It is a small, hand held computer. It will have reminders on it for when everything is due, email, of course, and a full, but miniature keyboard on it. You can type up your reports and send them to the General, saving time and paper. The report format will be saved on it, all you will have to do is fill in the blanks." She said and he sighed.

"Useful, I suppose….but not very exciting. And I still probably wont be on time with the reports…" he said.

"Well, I cant help you with the being on time part, that is up to you, but as for exciting…there may be just enough memory on it so we could put a few games on it…all without the General knowing, of course, so you could take it on missions and say you are working on your reports there…" she hinted and he couldn't hold back a smile…

"That would certainly be an improvement." He said loftily, but she knew he was at least kind of excited.

"I thought so, but only if you promise to get your reports in on time, Colonel." She said and he felt the other shoe drop. Looking her dead in the eye, he bargained.

"You have to put SoCom on there, and pong, and at least one hockey game." He said, and she nodded.

"Deal."

"Great! Now, what about getting an assistant, too?" he asked and she laughed.

"Colonel, you are second in command of the entire base. Other than General Hammond, EVERYONE is technically your assistant…" she said and he had to agree with her point.

"True…alright, no assistant." He said.

"Okay, then. Well, if you don't mind to send Teal'c in here, he is my last meeting for the day."

"No problem…um, Danny said that he invited you to our little outing later today." He said and she nodded, keeping her face neutral, interested in seeing his reaction. "Well, I just hope you like steak. No one makes them better than O'Malley's." he said and she smiled, relieved.

"Medium, smothered in A1 sauce, please."

"Teal'c, thank you for coming. Please, have a seat." Chris said and Teal'c did as requested. He had barely seen the woman before now and he was interested in seeing what his instincts told him about her. "I take it the Colonel told you what this meeting will be like?" she asked.

"Indeed." He replied simply and she continued.

"Good. Well, really, I am not sure what to do for you. Is there anything that you feel you need, or do you have any suggestions?"

"I do not." He replied and she sighed.

"Okay…well, lets see. Is there anything you would like to know about me or would like to discuss?" she asked, getting straight to the point that he was heading for.

"Only if you are trustworthy. I would not like it if you were not being honest about who you are."

"Well, I try to be honest whenever possible. I cant say that I haven't lied in my life, but as far as I know, I haven't lied to you at all."

"That did not answer my question." He challenged and she nodded with a grin.

"I guess it didn't. Teal'c, I have no intention of lying to you or anyone else here on the base. I only want to help where ever I can." She answered and he believed her.

"That is good." He replied and she smiled a bit wider. "If there is nothing else, I must depart. I look forward to this evening, however."

"Oh, thank you! I look forward to it, too. Have a good day, Teal'c." she replied.

"And you, as well, Christin Artanis." He said, and with a small bow, left her office. She smiled as he left, thinking about the progress she was making with the SGC's premiere team. A least Kinsey would be pleased, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I don't intend for this story to be a songfic- but music will be making an appearance every now and then. It is a natural part of life and it throws a little flavor into the mix. Let me know what you think!!!**

Chris waited by the elevators, dressed for her evening out with the team. She wore simple jeans and a button down shirt that was just sexy enough to be different from her usual dress. She really needed to get her own place, she decided, but had no idea where to start. Maybe she could ask Daniel to help her. Oooh, wouldn't Kinsey_ love_ that?!

"Hey, you ready to go?" Daniel asked as he joined her. "Wow, you look nice."

"Thanks, you look good, too." She returned, and he did. Dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket with a blue shirt on underneath, he looked positively mouth-watering.

"Thanks. Jack is driving Teal'c and Sam, and they said to go on, they will meet us there. We have orders to grab the best table and at least two pitchers of beer." He said and she laughed.

"I think we can do that." She followed him onto the elevator and they rode up in comfortable silence. When he led her out to his car and opened her door for her, she smiled. Chivalrous, too, huh? Nice.

"So, where were you before you came here?" he asked as he started the car.

"Area 51 for about 6 months, before that I was at home on a sort of sabbatical." She said.

"Been doing this long?"

"What, jumping into ultra secret military projects and completely rearranging everyone's jobs and agendas?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but, yeah…"

"About 4 years. I started at a project in Washington and progressed from there." She said and he nodded as he drove.

"Moving up fast, then."

"I suppose." She shrugged. "Of course, I didn't move up nearly as fast as you. First doctorate at 19, second by 20, going from poster boy to laughing stock and then to galaxy traveler. And you're still a pretty young guy."

"Guess you read my file, although I'm not sure about the 'young' part."

"Yes, I did, and you're still fairly young. You are only about 8 years older than me." She said.

"What?! But that means you are-"

"Ah, don't say it!" she said, quickly cutting him off.

"Well, you look fantastic for... your age. Wow." Daniel breathed and Chris felt her cheeks start to burn. "Here we are! Place looks kind of busy tonight. I hope we can get a decent table." He said and then went around and opened her door for her, offering his hand to help her up. They walked inside and were thrilled to see a large group leaving from the back and they quickly claimed the table that was vacated. The waitress arrived just a Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked in and joined them.

"Um, two pitchers of beer- whatever is on tap is fine." Daniel said and the waitress left, giving him a sideways look as she walked away. He didn't seem to notice, but Chris took note of the one-sided exchange.

"Hey, guys! Glad you were able to grab this table! Man, it is packed!" Sam said loudly over the noise around them. The waitress soon showed up and they passed around glasses of beer. Chris grinned at the way that the friends talked; insulting, but all in fun. Daniel took quite a bit of ribbing from Jack in silence, but boy when he did fight back, he was vicious! She relaxed, enjoying herself thoroughly.

"…then Peter Pan went flying over the audience and started throwing up as she flew. Man, talk about chain reaction!" Chris finished to much laughter.

"Wow, heck of a change going from theatre to this!" Jack said and she nodded.

"Yeah, but then again, theatre is all about budget and trying to figure our how to improve or fix things with as little fuss as possible. So, maybe it was a natural evolution." She answered and he nodded.

"Hey, Carter, I like this song- wanna dance?" Jack asked and Sam, who had had just enough alcohol to not over-think the situation, nodded and joined him on the dance floor. Daniel watched them, but Teal'c looked at Chris. She was also watching Jack and Sam dance, but had a wistful look on her face. Teal'c carefully moved his leg under the table and kicked Daniel to get his attention. Daniel yelped and looked at the alien, who, using his eyes, indicated Daniel to look at Chris.

"Oh, um…Chris, would you like to dance?" Daniel asked, instantly glad that he had. Chris smiled brightly and nodded a bit shyly. Daniel stood and offered his hand, leading her out to the floor. He carefully took her in his arms and started to sway. He rolled his eyes as the slower song ended almost as soon as they began, but then smiled as another, more upbeat song came on. Frank Sinatra sang "The Way You Look Tonight" and Daniel looked at Chris. "So, can you swing dance?" he asked casually.

"Actually, yes. Learned it when I was in theatre in school." She said and he smiled at her, surprised, and began to dance her around the floor.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,__  
__When the world is cold,__  
__I will feel a glow just thinking of you...__  
__And the way you look tonight._

_  
_ "Sir!, Look!" Sam said and Jack looked over.

"What the- I didn't know he could dance!" Jack said, amazed. Daniel and Chris were dancing like old pros, Daniel leading her around the floor effortlessly. They were good and looked good together.

"He told me once that one of his foster moms had made him take classes when he was in high school as an extracurricular activity." Sam said. "I just didn't realize that he was so good! And, look at Chris! She can really dance, too."

"No kidding…" Jack said.

_With each word your tenderness grows,__  
__Tearing my fear apart...__  
__And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
__It touches my foolish heart._

"O'Neill, what is this type of dancing called?" Teal'c asked.

"What? Oh, um, swing, I guess." Jack answered as he and Sam sat back down at the booth. Looking around briefly, he saw that everyone in the room was now watching the couple glide smoothly over the floor.

Daniel was amazed at how well Chris kept up with him, as if they had been rehearsing for weeks. He pulled back slightly to look at her and she gave him a bright smile.

"You're really good" he said, a bit breathless.

"Only as good as my lead." She replied and he smiled back.

"Let's really give them something to watch, then." He challenged and she nodded.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.__  
__Keep that breathless charm.__  
__Won't you please arrange it ?__  
__'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

"Holy cow! Look at them go!" Sam gasped and Daniel and Chris picked up their pace. The rest of the bar was now silent, focusing on the two impromptu dancers. As the song came to a close, they slowed and took a deep breath in unison. The bar broke out into wild cheers and the two blushed, heading back to their table.

"Wow, that was great!" Chris said as she plopped down into her chair and Daniel fell into his beside her.

"You two were amazing!" Sam said, handing them each a glass of beer. Daniel waved his off, opting for water, but Chris gladly drank hers, knowing that Daniel was driving her tonight.

"It was an impressive display of swing dancing." Teal'c complimented.

"Thanks…wow, I haven't done that in a while." Daniel said.

"Me neither! It was fun!" Chris added.

The conversation for the rest of the night revolved about their dance and how each of them had learned, continuing between them as they departed a little while later. Chris was starting to feel the effects of the beer and didn't want to feel bad the next morning. They said their good-byes, making sure that Jack was okay to drive, then left. Daniel drove her to the base and even escorted her to her room out of politeness.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Daniel. It was wonderful! I had a lot of fun!" she said.

"I did, too. I'm glad you came. Maybe we can do it again sometime." He said, suddenly flashing back on his first date with a girl and he suddenly became nervous standing there with her. Chris smiled at him and saved him from his momentary torment by reaching up and giving him a hug and a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Daniel." She said and went into her room.

"Good night, Chris. See you tomorrow." He replied and turned and left, curious as to why his cheek was tingling slightly.

**A/N: And the shippiness begins. I would really, really like some more reviews (Thank you, Adri1577!!!). Anyway, stick with me as the saga continues!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days, Daniel decided to not see Chris. He didn't go out of his way to avoid her, but he didn't go out of his way to see her, either. Something had happened the other evening while dancing and after, in front of her door. He just wasn't sure what it was. He had only lost Shar'e about a year ago, and could still feel the pain of her loss like a knife in his heart. But, last night, that pain had abetted slightly. And after her kiss on his cheek, he barely felt the pain at all. It kind of scared him. He wondered if anyone else noticed a difference with him. He didn't have to wonder for long. Sam found him in his office a few days after the team night out.

"So, that was a lot of fun the other night." She said casually. "You and Chris seemed to have a good time."

"Yeah, it was alright." He answered, noncommittally, but she frowned.

"You did have a good time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did."

"Chris seems nice."

"Sam, why don't you get to whatever point you are heading for." Daniel sighed, setting his glasses down and looking at her.

"I'm just saying that it looked like you two had a really good time. Did…um…anything happen after you left?"

"No." he replied. She slumped in her seat just a little, but straightened as he continued with a mumble. "Not really."

"Not really? What does that mean?"

"I walked her back to her room and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went inside. That's all."

"A kiss? And…what did you do?" Sam asked, her interest growing more and more.

"Nothing. It was an innocent 'thank you' kiss for getting her out of the mountain. It didn't mean anything." He shrugged. "Now, is there anything else? I have a lot of work to do."

"No, that's it. But, trust me on something, Daniel. It ALWAYS means something." She said, the turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Daniel to stare after her. He frowned in thought and tried to get back to his translations...and ending up not accomplishing anything but getting more confused about the other night. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of it, but decided that, for the time being, he would let everything just simmer on the back burner and see what came of it.

The next morning, he took a requisition to Chris's office and knocked. He didn't hear a reply, so he knocked again. Finally, he decided to just leave it on her desk and he opened the door. She wasn't in, as he had expected, so he walked over and laid the papers down on the desk. Her computer was on and he couldn't help but look to see what was on the screen. It was her report to Kinsey. He glanced down the hall quickly, making sure the coast was clear, then walked back over to the computer and began to read. It started out fairly benign, mostly numbers being crunched and the like. But, then it went into the day-to-day operations of the SGC and specifically SG1. She spoke of getting close to them, as instructed by Kinsey. Daniel frowned at that part. Then she made a comment in the report about how close the team was. Well, they were, but he wasn't sure if that was how Kinsey would take it. He wanted to read further, but heard footsteps coming down the hall and jumped back, walking out the door and running almost smack into Chris. He quickly decided not to say anything about the report, since none of it had seemed malicious, and he didn't want to admit to invading her privacy.

"Oh! Hey! I was just looking for you." She said.

"I was right here. I was just leaving a requisition on your desk. I think I finally found a new assistant." He said and she smiled.

"Oh, good! Well, I will take a look and get back to you on it." She said and he nodded.

"Sure…Um…Well, guess I had better go, then. See ya later." He said and left. She frowned as she watched his retreating back, then walked into her office and saw what was on the computer.

"Great. I knew I had forgotten to lock that computer." She mumbled, sitting at her desk. She wondered if Daniel had…no, he wouldn't have looked. She knew he wouldn't have. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she looked at her inbox and sighed. It looked like she was going to be here for a while tonight. At least she wouldn't have far to go to get to bed.

"Daniel, you should ask her out." Sam said suddenly one day when they were having lunch together. After barely clearing his throat of chicken salad sandwich, he looked at her, confused.

"What? Who?"

"Who? Who else? Chris!"

"Why should I ask her out?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, come on. You talk about her all the time, you two obviously had a great time last week at O'Malley's. You should ask her out and see if anything comes of it." Sam pressed.

"I don't know. I…I'm still not over Shar'e. I don't know if I could ever be over her, really…"

"Daniel, you will never be over her, and that is fine. But, she wouldn't want you to go through the rest of your life alone. I'm not saying that Chris is going to be your second wife or anything, here. But you need to get back out there someday. At least with Chris, you already have the first date out of the way."

"I do?" Okay, that was news to him!

"Yes! Last week would kind of count as a date."

"Fine, I will think about it." He said and she gave in, knowing that was the best she was going to get for now. They started discussing an upcoming mission and finished their lunch.

He stood outside her quarters on base two days later, trying to build up his courage to knock on her door. This was ridiculous, it wasn't like he had never asked a girl out! And, normally, he had been quite successful. With a grunt of frustration, he reached up and rapped sharply on the door. Chris called for whomever it was to enter and he nervously opened the door. She was sitting on the bed, dressed in a tie-dye t-shirt and jeans. It was her day off, so she was going for comfort and fun, he supposed. In her hands was an apartment guide and a red pen.

"Hey, any luck?" he asked, indicating the apartment book.

"A couple of nice looking ones, but I just don't know yet." She replied with a bit of a grumble. Obviously, she was frustrated. "Some look nice on the inside, but terrible on the outside, some have terrible layouts, but full appliances…I hate doing this." She said and he grinned, remembering having to do it a few times in the past four years.

"Would you like some help? I can at least steer you away from the scary parts of town." He offered and she smiled.

"That would be great!"

"We could go looking at some tomorrow, if you like." He said, suddenly seeing his way into a "second" date.

"That works for me. I took a couple of days off just for this, anyway."

"Perfect. Well, how about I meet you up top about 10:00 tomorrow and we'll apartment hunt, maybe catch some lunch?"

"Sure, but if you are doing all of this for me, then I am paying." She said and he shook his head.

"No, you're still new here. This will be my 'Welcome to the SGC' lunch." He argued.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see, then." She replied.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, what did you need? You came to my door, ya know." She said and he fought down the heat in his cheeks.

"Oh, um…I was just going to say hello." He replied stupidly. He frowned to himself, but saw her grinning at him.

"Hello." She said quietly, and he felt a shiver in his spine at her voice that low.

"Hello. And, um, goodbye." He said and left, hearing her laugh as he closed the door behind him.

She waited until his footsteps had dissipated, then picked the phone back up with a frown.

"I take it you heard?" she asked and could see the slimy man on the other side grinning.

"Yes, I did. You're doing well, Chris."

"That is Dr. Artanis to you, Senator." She snapped.

"Easy, easy. Now that you are getting closer to them, find something- anything. Be careful, though. It wont take much for them to figure out what you are doing." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"If there is anything worth finding, I will. Other than that, I really must insist you not contact me here. I will keep you updated in my reports. Goodbye, Kinsey." She said and hung up the phone. She was pretty sure that there was nothing worth finding, at least, nothing that would please Kinsey, but as long as he thought she was trying…she would have more time with these people that she was quickly starting to consider friends…especially Daniel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so how many do you have marked to look at?" Daniel asked and Chris showed him the paper work. They had just sat down in his car, ready to find her an apartment. He looked over her 5 selections, and pointed at one of them. "That one is only a few hundred yards from a railroad. And it isn't in the greatest area. I wouldn't recommend it." He said and she nodded, marking it off her list.

"I wasn't too keen on that one anyway." She said. "What about the others here?"

"Well, I don't know about the apartments themselves, really, but the areas are definitely good. So, now we just have to decide which one to see first."

"Well, this one is closest. How about it?"

"Sounds good." He said and started the car. It was a nice spring morning and they enjoyed the beautiful drive. Trees were coming alive, flowers were starting to bloom, and the sky was an awesome blue. For all the planets he had been to, Daniel still liked Earth the best. He looked over and saw Chris staring out the window, a dreamy look on her face. She obviously was enjoying it, too. She looked nice today, in khaki pants and a dark green sweater. It was still cool out in the mornings, so she also had a light jacket to go over her until it warmed up. They arrived at the complex and got out, looking around.

"Not bad." She said, looking at her surroundings. They walked into the front office and spoke to the woman there.

"Oh yes, Apartment 144." She said with a sigh. "This way, please." Chris looked at Daniel briefly, who just shrugged to her and followed the woman. " The apartment is approximately 1100 square feet, with two bedrooms/two bathrooms, a private deck, and all appliances. First and last month rent is due upon signing the lease and a $1000 deposit is also required." She said.

"Do you allow pets?" Chris asked and the woman shot her a deep frown.

"We do not." She said haughtily and Chris nodded. They reached the apartment a few moments later and the woman showed them around. Daniel kept trying to catch Chris's eye to see what she was thinking, but she was politely listening to the woman telling her about the rules of the complex. Finally, she left them alone to talk.

"What do you think?" he asked. The apartment was nice, with a roomy but complicated layout. Everything was up to date, though, and he would have agreed if she wanted to take it.

"No." Chris said immediately.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't like it. Too many rules and regulations, no pets, and I am looking for a landlord who isn't snobby. I can't stand snobs!" she said. "Come on, lets go tell her."

They looked at the other three apartments with the same results and Chris was starting to feel a bit depressed. As they drove away from the last one on her list, she scratched it off and sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find something. No sense in rushing it." Daniel said and she nodded.

"I know. I am far too picky, though. Nothing is ever per-Daniel! Look!" she said and he saw a "For Rent" sign up ahead. They followed the small road down to an even smaller road and eventually came upon a small house nestled back in the woods. Getting out, they looked around. It was secluded slightly, with no other houses visible, but certainly some nearby. There was a small, one car garage detached from the house, which had a nice, homey feeling to it. There was even a swing on the front porch. Walking up, they knocked on the door and stood back as a small, older woman came out.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I saw the "For Rent" sign and was wondering if I could look at the place."

"Oh, of course!" the woman laughed. "I just put up the sign yesterday. I was just getting a few last things out of here. Please, come in." she said and Chris and Daniel walked inside. The living room was much more spacious than the outside let on, with solid oak floors and even a stone fireplace in the corner. "The fireplace works, but it would need to be cleaned first. Of course, the house has central heating and air conditioning, so you wouldn't have to use the fireplace. There are two rooms in the back, one master and one guest. They each have full bathrooms, too. Here is the kitchen. The appliances aren't brand new, but they aren't terribly old, either, and they work well. Gas stove. And there is a back deck." She said and they walked through the sliding glass doors. It was nearly the length of the house and was a couple of feet off the ground. The back yard was vast and Chris was glad to note that it was already fenced in. "Rent is reasonable, and I only require first months rent up front. Utilities are left to you, but it never seems like they are very high. My Ben made sure that the place was insulated very well." She said with a saddened face. Ben, they had gathered, was her recently deceased husband.

"Everything looks good. Would you allow pets?" Chris asked. It was obviously an important point for her.

"Yes, I suppose that would be alright, as long as they don't destroy the house all together." Karen, the woman, said. Chris beamed at Daniel, who chuckled.

"When could she move in?" he asked and Chris suppressed a squeal of excitement.

"Oh, well, you could move in any time after this week. I still have to get a few more things out." Karen said, happily.

"What about a lease? Or deposit?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm not worried about any of that, unless you want a lease. As long as rent is on time every month and the place doesn't burn down, I am fine."

"Oh, well, that sounds fine to me!" Chris said happily, beaming at Daniel even more.

"So, how much stuff do you have to move in?" he asked as they drove away.

"Only a few things: my bed, a couple of bookshelves and desk. I need to get pretty much anything else, like furniture, etc. I have always rented furnished apartments before now." She replied. "Oh, but I can wait for that until I am in there. I asked Karen about painting and she said that it would be fine with her."

"So, you plan on this being fairly permanent?" he asked carefully.

"I certainly hope it will be." She said. He smiled to himself and drove back into town. They decided on having lunch at a small deli and settled down with some soup and sandwiches.

"So…"

"So…"

"Where does your family live?" Daniel asked and saw her look away, infinitely sad.

"My mom lives in Tennessee near where I grew up." She answered. "How is your sandwich?" she asked, changing the subject quickly. He respected her wanting to talk about something else, so he went along with her. They ate and talked for a couple of hours, enjoying the now warm afternoon and each other's company. Eventually, Daniel asked if she would like to go for a walk at the park and she agreed, pleased. He paid (much to her protests) and they walked down the street to the local park, where they ended up walking and talking for another couple of hours. They stopped and sat by a small band that was playing and singing popular songs. A small group had already claimed the spots closest to the band, but they were content to sit a few feet away and talk some more. Daniel was amazed at how easily he talked to Chris. She was so relaxed and intelligent. They talked about nothing important, but she was able to debate with him on small things, easily keeping up with him point for point. He laughed for the first time in a long time and soon found himself sitting closer and closer to her. He looked up, noticing that the sun was beginning to go down. He also saw that the band was just starting a new song and there were a few couples up and dancing. Standing, he offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and she smiled up at him, accepting his hand and he pulled her close.

_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right__  
__I'm tripping on words__  
__You've got my head spinning__  
__I don't know where to go from here___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right___

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_What day is it?__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive_

Daniel held her close as he swayed them back and forth, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. He couldn't help but close his eyes, reveling in the feel of someone, especially her, in his arms. She soon laid her head on his shoulder, hoping she wasn't making him uncomfortable. He gladly let her, though, and pulled her just a little tighter to him. They finished the song, barely noticing as the band faded the song out.

They finally stopped dancing, but Daniel didn't just let her go just yet. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him and smiled softly. Heart racing, he leaned back in and gently kissed her lips. He broke it quickly, but he saw her break out into a wide grin after and he felt like he hadn't overstepped his boundaries, at least. They started to walk back to the car in silence, but he took her hand and held it lightly in his own, larger one. She accepted it and said nothing, gripping his hand back loosely. They got in the car, Daniel of course opening her door for her. He got in and grinned at her. They made small talk on the way back to the base and he offered to help her move her things into the house the next week. She happily accepted his offer and asked if he thought Sam might be willing to go shopping with her. He just laughed and thanked her for not asking him- he wasn't very good at those things- and said he would be happy to ask her. They made it back to the SGC far more quickly than either one was happy with and he walked her to her room. They stood in the hallway and said goodbye. Right before he left, he leaned in and kissed her again, this time just a little deeper and longer. She smiled at him again and watched as he left, smiling to herself. She opened her door and went inside, clicking on the light and nearly jumped out of skin when a dark voice spoke to her from the corner.

"So, having fun I see." Kinsey said and she frowned.

"Kinsey! What are you doing here?" she asked, angry and still jumpy from her fright.

"I could ask the same thing of you. You are supposed to be digging dirt on these people so that they can finally get thrown out of here and into jail where they belong!" he snarled, "Not making out with them like some stupid teenage girl." She felt her face flush at that, but also felt her anger rising.

"Look, Kinsey, I am –"

"That is Senator Kinsey to you, missy."

"Whatever- and don't call me 'missy', I am not a child!"

"You sure are acting like one! When are you going to finally get around to doing what you are here for?"

"I thought I was! I have already saved the budget over half a-"

"Oh, who cares about the budget?! What are you doing to get those…those people out of here?" he yelled.

"Get out of my room, Kinsey! You will receive your report next week like you always do and, until they do or show me something to warrant their removal, SG1 is staying right here at the SGC. Now leave or I will have the guards escort you out." She hissed, inches from his face.

"Fine. I am leaving. But I expected better from you, Chris."

"That's Dr. Artanis to you, Senator." She growled and opened the door to shove him out. He walked out on his own, but turned at the last minute, before she could slam the door.

"I do expect something better in your next report, Chris, or I am afraid you will have to be reassigned….and things were going so good with that Doctor Jackson of yours…" he said coolly and she slammed the door, nearly smacking his nose in the process. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chris stressed for the next week, trying to figure out how to solve her problem. She had decided that night to go to the General about what was going on, but received an email from Kinsey before she even could pick up the phone, warning her that if she told anyone what he had said that she would be reassigned to McMurdo, Antarctica. She knew he didn't threaten casually, she had heard of another person who had crossed him and they had ended up in Iraq a few days later. Two months after that, he was declared MIA by the government. Finally, she wrote up her report as usual, not adding anything at all about SG1 and sent it to Kinsey. She just hoped that there would be no retaliation from Kinsey too soon. Unfortunately, she had to cancel going shopping for furnishings with Sam, giving some lame excuse that she didn't want to buy anything until everything was painted and she was sure that she wanted to stay in the house. She didn't think that the genius Major bought her excuse, but Sam was polite enough to not question. Daniel did come and help her move her things into the house and even brought the rest of SG1. Chris made sure that they had plenty of beer and pizza to pay them back for all the trouble and was glad that she had made the decision to stick to her values. Surprisingly, she didn't hear anything from Kinsey, so everything continued to be normal.

"Well, other than lack of furniture in any room other than the bedroom, the place looks pretty good." Daniel said, sitting on the edge of her bed (there wasn't anywhere else to sit). She sat down beside him and nodded.

"Thanks to you guys. I could never have gotten everything set up with you or the others." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They had gone out on another date since their last one, this time to dinner and a movie. They mostly sat too close and kissed a lot, so they didn't really see much of the film.

"You picked some nice colors. Light blue and green work surprisingly well together." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks. I really like the color blue, but I couldn't really put it with my other favorite color, black. My bedroom would look like a bruise!" she joked.

"Your two favorite colors are black and blue?" he questioned.

"I know, weird, huh? I actually love wearing both colors, and for clothing, they work fine together. But not as paint, I'm afraid." She replied and saw him smile. "What?"

"Your favorite colors are black and blue…Chris, we were made for each other!" he laughed and she had to join him. He had managed not to get injured while off world since she had started working there, but she had read his file. It was an unusual string of good luck for him. She laughed again at the thought and he leaned in to kiss her. The fact that they were completely alone in her bedroom, on her bed nonetheless, jerked up the intensity of their make out session quickly. She soon found herself laying on her back with Daniel leaning over here, his hand rubbing her stomach under her shirt. She didn't seem to mind at all, though, and deepened their kiss even further. Suddenly, Daniel took a deep breath and sat up.

"No, I don't want to do this." He said and she frowned, hurt. He saw the look on her face and quickly kissed her. "No, that isn't what I meant. I mean, I don't want to rush this, Chris. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since my wife died, and I am afraid that I will move too fast." He said and she nodded, placated. She could understand that. They had talked a little about Sha're and she knew that he still felt her loss deeply, and didn't resent it in the least. She of all people knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

"It's okay, Daniel. I understand. I don't want to move too quickly, either. You're just hard to give up sometimes." She said and he chuckled.

"You too, honey." He said and she lit up at the pet name. "Well, I guess I had better get going, it's kind of late and I have a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah. Please be careful, by the way." She said, kissing him and hugging him close.

"I always am." He replied, kissing her back deeply.

"Yes…but…be…more…careful…" she said around his mouth. They kissed deeply for several moments, then Daniel jerked away again.

"Man, I gotta stop doing that!" he said and she laughed at him.

" I hope you don't. Go on home. I will try to see you tomorrow before your mission, but if not, then be careful and I…I will see you after." She said, barely catching herself. Daniel looked at her funny, but just kissed her one more time and left. She watched him pull out of her driveway and covered her lips with her fingers. She had almost told him that she loved him…The thought sent warm tingles down her spine, but she was glad that she had held it back now. Talk about moving too fast! With a shake of her head, she walked back to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

The next day, Chris missed the team before they left, but was certainly there when they came back. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but apparently it had all gone to hell only an hour after departure. She heard the medical team called to the gate room and rushed down to see what was going on. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest, however, as Jack and Teal'c carried Daniel through the gate, unconscious. Sam followed a second later and yelled for them to close the iris. The med team had Daniel whisked away seconds later and Chris ran behind them, trying desperately to see what had happened to him. She was just about to go through the doors when some nameless nurse pushed her back. Chris fought her, trying to get inside, but two strong hands pulled her back and turned her around. She saw Jack and felt tears spill down her face.

"He's going to be okay, Chris. Don't worry." He said immediately. "We think it is just an electrically shock that they hit him with, like a zat gun." Chris nodded, not knowing what else to do. The others were called to the briefing room, so she sat down in the hallway outside of the infirmary to wait. Finally, Janet came outside and saw her.

"He is going to be okay. He started to wake up just before I came out, but didn't quite make it to consciousness." She said and Chris sighed her relief.

"Can I see him?" she asked and Janet nodded.

"Keep it short. And be sure to let someone know if he does wake up." She said and Chris followed her inside. Walking over to his bed, she reached down and took his hand. His shoulder was wrapped tightly, bruised and slightly singed skin showing around the edges of the bandage. She stroked his hand, trying to hold the tears back. Her mind flashed back, mixing with memories of years ago and she choked out a sob. Collapsing into a chair beside his bed, she cried quietly, burying her face in her arms on the side of the bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on the top of her head and she looked up. Daniel's blue eyes blinked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"Oh, Daniel…" she cried and buried her face against his arm, crying.

"Chris, baby, I'm okay…..sore, but okay. Please don't cry, love." He murmured and she sniffled, calming.

"Sorry. I don't do well when I am in hospitals, I guess." She replied, wiping her face and trying to clear her nose. He smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing softly.

"Me neither." He said and she laughed. Standing, she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss and stroked his hair as he fell back asleep. With one more long look at his chest moving steadily up and down, she left to find Janet.

A couple of days later, Daniel found Chris in her office, working through several requisitions. His arm was in a sling by order of Janet, but he was feeling much better. There wasn't even going to be a scar this time, he bet! Chris had visited him twice more while he was in the infirmary, sneaking him food from McDonald's the second night. Now, he wanted to thank her properly, and he knocked on her door before entering.

"Hey!" he said and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey! How are you feeling! Did you escape or did Janet let you out?" she asked and he laughed.

"She let me go with a promise that I have a babysitter for the night. I can ask Jack, but I was wondering if you could—"

"SG1 and Dr. Artanis, please come to the briefing room. Repeat: Sg1 and Dr. Artanis, please meet in the briefing room." The intercom said, interrupting them.

"Wonder why they are calling me." Chris said and Daniel shrugged (with only one arm).

"Beats me, lets find out." He replied and they left, heading for the briefing room. When they walked in, General Hammond and the rest of SG1 met them inside, already sitting.

"Dr. Jackson, have a seat. Dr. Artanis…" General Hammond said and Chris knew it was bad- the General had taken to calling her by her first name, but was now back to titles. "…explain these, please. I have taken the liberty of making copies for everyone in here." He said and she could tell he was angry as she took the folder. They were copies of her reports to Kinsey, or at least, the first few were. But, after the first 5, she noticed they were changing. There were small additions and changes made to her words, the changes becoming more and more frequent as she moved from file to file.

"These are your reports to Kinsey." Daniel said, recognizing the one he had caught a glimpse of several weeks before. As they read further, everyone in the room frowned deeper and deeper. Finally, Jack threw the folder down in disgust and glared at Chris.

"We trusted you." He said, dangerously quiet. "We thought you were against Kinsey. Now, we find out that you have been giving him exactly what he wanted."

"No, Jack, I didn't-"

"Colonel O'Neill to you." He snapped and her mouth dropped.

"I didn't write these! These aren't my reports!"

"Yes, they are! This is the one I read one day when you were out of your office." Daniel said, becoming angry now, also. Chris stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You read my report?" she asked. "How could you? I trusted you!"

"Well, I guess we were both a bit off about the whole trust thing." Daniel snapped and walked out of the room.

"General, I swear I didn't write these!" Chris cried desperately.

"They were pulled from your computer, Dr. Artanis."

"No, it cant be. I didn't write them!" she said, looking at those who remained and seeing the distrust and anger shot back at her. "I didn't write these reports!" The others stood up and left the room, leaving her alone with General Hammond.

"Dr. Artanis, I suggest you pack any belongings you may still have here. After I speak with the President, you will be escorted off of the base." Hammond said, then left her completely alone in the briefing room. She went to her office to pack up her pictures, but instead found the one person on the planet- in the galaxy- that she least wanted to see.

"Kinsey, what the hell have you done?!" she yelled, storming towards him.

"What was necessary. You weren't completing your job here, so you are being removed AND I still get the reports that I need." He said smugly.

"I didn't write those reports and you know it. How did you do it? Hack into my computer and change them?" she asked, knowing she was right. "How did you even get in here? Don't they know you are on base?"

"I'm the Senator. I don't have to ask for permission to come here."

"They will know."

"No, they won't. Cause no one here is going to tell them and they wont believe you, anyway."

"Why, Kinsey?"

"Why what?"

"Why ruin my life in the process? I was finally finding a place to settle down, with friends and a job that I love, not to mention Daniel. I am finally falling in love with someone and you-"

"Like I care about your life." Kinsey cut her off and she felt her blood pressure shoot through the roof.

"Get out of my office."

"Ah, but it isn't your office anymore. This office is going to someone more deserving, more…in tune with my needs and concerns." He said. "Not some spoiled brat who whores around with the enemy!" He didn't even see it coming, her fist slammed into his face and sent him sprawling against the wall.

"I may get thrown in jail, but it was totally worth it to get to do that. I NEVER want to see you again, and trust me- you never want to see me again, either. Also, you leave my friends….well, what used to be my friends alone or you wont even live to regret it." She said and, giving up on her belongings, she walked out of the office and left the SGC forever.

_**A/N: Okay, guys, if you want to see Chris come back, you gotta let me know! R&R!!!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay, this is a really long one for you guys! It **__**may**__** be just a little while before I can get another chapter up- it depends on how busy life gets here. Enjoy and please please please review!!!!!! I need my reviews like a fish needs water- blurp blurp blurp! Thank you as always!!!!!**_

"I just can't believe she would have done that, Sam!" Daniel ranted, collapsing into a chair beside his friend's work table.

"You saw the reports, Daniel. They were printed from Chris's computer." Sam said. "I would like to believe something weird is going on, too, but the evidence is pretty damning."

"I know…" he sighed. It had been a week since Chris had been escorted off the base by the guards and no one had heard from her since. Not that they had tried to contact her, either, of course.

"Daniel, we got suckered into thinking she was okay. We knew from the beginning who she was reporting to. I'm sorry, but we judged her wrong." She said and Daniel looked at her. Sam could see the sadness in his eyes and it broke her heart. He had been so happy with Chris- the haunted look since Sha're's death was finally lifting. And then this happens. He had been falling in love with Chris- there was no doubt about it. But Chris wasn't who he, or any of them, thought she was. She had been ordered to get close to them and she had succeeded. Sam was no less angry than the rest of them about being stabbed in the back, but she was most angry about what Chris had done to Daniel.

"I guess you're right. I'll…see ya later." Daniel mumbled and left her lab. Sam shook her head as she watched him go, wishing she could make the whole situation right again. She knew how he was feeling- they had all trusted Chris. But the reports…No one's computers were guarded more strongly than the SGC's, no one could have hacked into them unless they had the proper codes. Of course, General Hammond would be able to access anyone's computer on base, just for security reasons, but only someone as high up in the command chain could have done that. Even she couldn't hack into a person's personal computer on base and change anything. Not unless she was physically at the computer.

Sam sighed and set down the tool she was using. She agreed with Daniel that it felt like something weird was going on. She decided to give Chris just a tiny bit of benefit of doubt. If someone had changed her reports, they would have had to actually sit in her office and make the changes from the computer. If someone looked at the security tapes, they would easily see who was there and who wasn't. With a shake of her head, she called the security office and ordered one of the airman there to review the tapes and report anything unusual. Hanging up, her conscious felt a little better and she was able to get back to work.

It was a good week and a half later before Sam was able to read the report left by the airman. Looking through it and then the tapes, she sat in shock. Within minutes, she had called the rest of SG1 and the General to the briefing room.

"Major, why did you call us?" General Hammond asked. "I am very busy."

"Sir, you have to see this. On a hunch, I had someone look through the surveillance tape from when Chris was leaving."

"Do we all need to be here for this?" Daniel asked, perturbed.

"Yes, we do, Daniel. Um, especially you." Sam said and pressed play on the DVD player. They all watched the scene unfold, jaws slowly descending as the minutes ticked by. Jack almost cheered when he saw Kinsey smack into the wall, barely conscious. Sam turned the video off a moment later and looked at everyone, especially Daniel, who looked horrified and near tears.

"There are other segments, dating further back, of someone sneaking into her office and working on her computer. I haven't figured out who it is, yet, but we are working on it."

"How has no one noticed before now?" Hammond asked.

"Well, we really have never had a reason to pay much attention to the fourth floor cameras, sir. I guess even after Chris began working here, we still didn't feel the need to focus on those cameras."

"So, all this time, Chris wasn't lying?" Jack asked and Sam nodded, looking at Daniel.

"Chris never wrote those reports." Sam replied and watched as Daniel stood and left the room without a word.

* * *

Chris sighed as she sat on the porch swing, the radio playing in the background. She knew she would need to start packing, soon. She had told Karen that she would be leaving at the end of the month, and that was only a couple of weeks away. Karen had been sorely disappointed, but understood when Chris said she was transferring back to a different base (she hoped to go back to Area 51). But she still hadn't even gotten boxes. In fact, the only thing she had gotten was a couple of bottles of wine. She had finished most of those in one night and passed out, finally able to go to sleep without crying. Now, she was drinking a glass slowly, trying to relax before starting the inevitable. She had thought about staying where she was- she had plenty of money saved up to be able to go at least 6 months without working. But she knew that all she would be waiting on wasn't ever going to come, anyway. She was still furious at Daniel for reading her file behind her back, but she wished she could see him one more time. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing that look in his eyes, one of hurt and distrust and fury. It was the hurt that was the worst. Shaking her head, she took another drink of her wine and closed her eyes.

She knew who it was without even looking. The footsteps were what gave it away- not the car. Daniel always walked different than Jack or Teal'c. Lighter, somehow, but just as determined. The crunching steps on the gravel leading up to her porch were definitely Daniel's. Sighing, she kept her eyes closed and waited for him to speak first.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied evenly.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go inside, maybe?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No where to sit, remember?"

"Oh, right. Um…well, mind if I sit beside you?"

"Do you really plan on staying for that long?" she asked, finally opening her eyes. She was surprised at how sick he looked- skinnier than before, eyes slightly red with bags under them.

"I plan on staying for as long as it takes…" he said and she frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Sam showed us the security tape from your office from the day you left."

"I didn't _leave_, Daniel. I was kicked out of the facility by General Hammond and SG1." She said and she saw that he was stung.

"Yeah, well, we watched the tape from when you were in your office with Kinsey." He sighed again. "We heard everything, Chris. We heard what he said to you and how he admitted to changing your reports so he could get what he wanted and that you didn't write them."

"Yeah, that is what I thought I had told you guys, but…" she trailed off.

"We were wrong, Chris. We were wrong not to believe you or at least try to believe you." He said, his voice thick. She didn't respond, just looked down at her wine glass. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I wish I could take it all back. I should have believed you, but…" he trailed off and she glared at him.

"But?" she prodded. "But what, Daniel? Why, after all of this time, did you not even give me a _chance_?"

"Because I was afraid to." He said and she looked at him. "Chris, I have had so many things go wrong in my life. Every time I start to think that I am finally happy, that happiness is jerked away from me. Somehow, for some reason, I thought that this was just Fate's way of taking you away from me. I finally start to fall in love with you and you turn out, I thought, to not be real. It all seemed to be part of the inevitable cycle of give and take- all on Fate's part."

"Daniel, I have never been anything but honest with you. I told you all from the get-go that if you wanted to read the files, you could. But no one did. Maybe if someone had asked to read them, instead of going behind my back, this wouldn't have happened." She said and he laughed mirthlessly.

"We didn't ask because we trusted you." He said and she couldn't stop the slight grin.

"Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well…I'm glad you all at least know the truth. Especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am leaving Colorado Springs at the end of the month. I have nothing to keep me here now…"

"What do you mean? You have Jack and Sam and Teal'c - and me!"

"Daniel, do you think you guys would ever truly trust me again? After what was written in those reports? Whoever changed them was awfully good, I must say. Maybe a little too good." She said sadly.

"Chris, after that punch to that bastard's face- you broke his jaw, we found out, by the way- we would believe anything!" Daniel said and she couldnt stop the slight grin from showing on her face. "It's a good thing he is recovering in Washington after what he called you. After we explained what that word meant to Teal'c, he vowed to avenge your honor. I hope Kinsey stays away forever, or we will be bailing Teal'c out of a holding cell."

"Okay, so, professionally we are okay and everyone believes me again…What about _us_?" she asked. "You broke my trust, too, Daniel."

"I know and…I'm sorry for that. Normally, I would never have done it, but we were just getting to know you and it was sitting right there and…I won't do it again. Please believe me." He begged and she sighed.

"I guess I do. It just hurt that you had done it and not told me."

"I'm sorry." He said. They sat in silence for a little while and he sighed as she leaned her body against his. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and felt her body shaking. Looking at her, he saw that she was crying. "Oh, baby…." He said and pulled her into his lap like a child, rocking her as their tears mingled together. "I'm so sorry, Chris…." He whispered, kissing her forehead and cheek. She soon calmed and sniffled against his chest. Cupping her face with one hand, he turned her head up to face him and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately and soon things heated up quite quickly.

"Daniel, lets go inside." She murmured and he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"If you are." She replied and he smiled. He stood with her still in his arms and carried her inside.

* * *

The next morning, he woke to an empty bed and panicked for a moment. Then, he heard the clanging of pots and pans and smelled the scent of her soap drifting from the freshly used bathroom. Stretching, he smiled to himself. The night before had been wonderful, more than he could have ever hoped for. They had made love long into the night, enjoying each other and exploring their bodies, learning what they liked and what they REALLY liked. Daniel grinned wider as he got out of bed and showered quickly, then made his way to the living room. He saw her making pancakes and sidled up behind her, pressing close and kissing her neck and felt her sigh deeply.

"Good morning." He said and she smiled.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, better than I have in a while, actually." He replied.

"Me, too. I was just going to make some pancakes. Do you like lemon flavor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"These are my super-special lemon-ricotta pancakes. They are known the world over as the best pancakes in the galaxy." She said and he laughed.

"That good, huh?"

"If the Goauld could get their hands on these, they wouldn't be nearly so evil."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. We will have to eat in the bedroom, of course, since I don't have a table." She replied and he frowned.

"You do plan on getting one of those eventually, right?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, you don't plan on leaving now, do you?" he asked, worry creeping into his chest just a little.

"Well…no, I guess not."

"Great. Then we can go and buy you some furniture." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought that shopping wasn't your thing." She said with a grin as he cringed.

"It's not, but I will go with you if you want me to." He said and she giggled at the pained expression on his face. She was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Daniel gave her a quick kiss and went to answer the door.

"Oh my, Chris…you've changed. " Jack said as Daniel opened the door. The younger man flushed a bit, but stepped aside to let them in. "Hey, Chris! We brought coffee and donuts! Oh, looks like you are making something much better. Pancakes?"

"Yeah, lemon flavored. Would you like some?"

"God, yeah! They smell great!" Jack said and Sam walked in a second later.

"Ooooooh, pancakes." she repeated and Chris said,

"Guess I had better mix up another batch. Teal'c, do you want some?"

"Indeed. I have had pancakes before, but they did not smell as good as the ones you are making right now." He answered and she tried to figure out how many he could eat, finally deciding to just make as many as she could. They were acting normal around her, so she tried to act normal, too, but there was a definite string of tension running between them. Daniel joined them in the kitchen and managed to squeeze in beside her while she finished up the food. She gave him a pointed look, indicating the others, and he gave her a reassuring one in return, then kissed her cheek. Jack and Sam made fake gagging sounds, which caused Daniel to blush and everyone to laugh. Finally, Chris was finished and passed out plates to everyone. She, herself, grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked and Chris shrugged.

"Man, these are great!" Jack said, surprised and everyone nodded, but Sam continued to watch Chris.

"I don't like pancakes." Chris said and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you just made around a hundred pancakes- which are the best I have ever had, I might add- and you don't even like them?" Jack asked and she nodded.

"That is about it. Never have liked them, actually, even as a kid." She answered, munching into her Cheerios.

"Freak." Jack said, downing another pancake. Chris gave him a half-grin, then silently continued eating. Jack looked around at the others and sighed, setting down his plate. "Chris, um…we all feel really bad about what happened and we want you to know how sorry we are. We should have trusted you and given you a chance to at least defend yourself, but we didn't and we were wrong. We are sorry." He said sincerely. Chris looked around at everyone and, after a moment, smiled.

"Thanks, guys." She said, a bit sheepish.

"Sir? The rest?" Sam said and Jack blinked at her, then suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, smacking his forehead with his hand. "We spoke to Hammond and he wants you to come back to the SGC. He wants you to report to him, though, and not that sonofabitch Kinsey, of course. If you want, I mean."

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Chris replied and they all smiled.

"Great. Now, can I finish my pancakes?" he asked and she laughed, motioning him to continue. For the rest of the morning, they chatted and discussed what she had missed at the SGC. Sam caught her up on the rumor mill and offered to go with her to shop for furniture, relieving Daniel of his previous promise to go with her, for which he was eternally grateful. Jack spent the morning ribbing Daniel subtly about staying the night with Chris, and when Daniel finally acknowledged that he had stayed, Jack laughed and slapped him on the back. Chris sat back and enjoyed the show, glad to finally have her friends back.

**_A/N: Well, what do you think? Are you glad Chris is coming back? Would you like my recipe for Lemon Ricotta Pancakes? Do you want more heated scenes between Chris and Daniel? (Oooooh, I do! lol!). Anyway, I have work coming up, so it may be a little touch and go for postings for a few days. I will do my best- but no promises!!! R&R!!! Remember- blurp blurp blurp!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon, Chris received a call requesting her to meet with General Hammond and she nervously headed to the SGC. She briefly thought about seeing Daniel first, he hadn't stayed the night before since he really did need some clean clothes and some real rest, but decided to just bite the bullet and headed to the General's office. She knocked and was commanded to enter. The General looked up and saw her and motioned for her to sit.

"Have a seat, please, Chris." He said and she noted that they were back at first name basis. Okay, that was a good sign. He folded his hands together and sighed. "I have never been a man that had to apologize for what I have said, Chris, but I feel that this is one time that I am going to have to." He said and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said, not knowing what else to say. Did one agree with a General even in this circumstance? She didn't think so, but from the constipated look she received, she thought maybe silence was best for the time being.

"I'm aware that SG1 has already apologized for what happened before, and I would like to extend that apology to be from me, also. I am sorry for doubting you before and especially for not giving you a chance to figure out what was going on when you denied our- my- accusations." He said, correcting his sentence at the last second. He waited to see what Chris's reaction would be and she leaned back with a deep sigh. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Sir, I am hoping for two things from this meeting. One, I am hoping you will offer me my job back, with a couple of changes, of course- namely, no reporting to Kinsey." Hammond had to grin at that. " Second, I am willing to put what happened in the past as long as it stays there- for everyone involved." She said and he nodded seriously.

"I think that can be arranged." He replied and she smiled, glad. "As for the first part, I do plan on offering you your job back, and you will report to me instead of Kinsey. I spoke with the President and we decided that you will have full authority on approving requests under a certain amount and will only defer to me for an amount over that or if it involves bringing new personnel into the facility. Second, he will require quarterly reports directly to him- strictly confidential and only between you and him."

"And the other part?" she asked hesitantly.

"That is in the past as far as I am concerned, and I am sure that SG1 will agree. There is only one person that is going to have a problem with that and he cant talk right now because his jaw is wired shut." Hammond said and Chris couldn't hide her grin, which faded quickly at his stern look. "Chris, aside from hoping that slinging Senators against walls doesn't become a habit, I feel that I have to warn you. Kinsey is not going to let that go. He is going to try to get revenge somehow down the line. I don't know what that will entail, but I know what he is capable of. I ask that you be very careful." He said and she nodded seriously.

"Yes, sir." She replied and he finally grinned at her.

"Welcome back to the SGC, Chris. Hopefully the rest of your time here will run a little more smoothly than your past time."

"I certainly hope so, sir." She said, standing. "Oh, and, General?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please have an office NOT located between two supply closets in Timbuktu?" she asked and he had to chuckle.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Whoa, your office is nicer than mine!" Daniel said as he walked into Chris's new office- which was conveniently just down the hall from his office- two days later.

"That is because I now make more than you." She replied and he looked at her in shock. She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Just kidding!"

"So, when are you and Sam going shopping?" he asked, plopping down on her small sofa.

"Saturday, if you aren't still on a mission. Did Janet clear you yet for active duty?"

"She wants to do one more nerve test to make sure there is no lasting damage and then I am good to go." He said. "We are scheduled for a routine recon on Friday, but from what I saw of the planet from the MALP images, it will mostly be Sam getting soil samples and the back home."

"Good. Well, hopefully by Sunday I will have a sofa and dining room table and everything. I also want a small guest room bed- maybe a futon or something and I can use that spare room as a study/ guest room." She said.

"Well, at least the painting is finished." He said and she nodded.

"So, you want to go out and celebrate your new boss and new position at the SGC tonight?" he asked and she smiled, sitting down beside him and taking a moment to snuggle into his side.

"Sure- just us or the gang?" she asked and he sighed.

"Oh, I guess we really should let them come for a change. They are always cooped up and all." He said and she laughed quietly.

"Well, now that you are out of that sling, maybe I can get another dance from you?" she asked and he chuckled.

"We'll see."

* * *

That night, SG1 plus Chris went out to O'Malley's again. This time, no one got completely smashed, thankfully, but they certainly enjoyed themselves. Chris gave Sam a run for her money when it came to pool and the men seemed to take particular joy in watching Sam actually lose one out of the three games. Daniel wasn't allowed to drink per Janet's orders, so he sipped at his diet coke while watching Chris shimmy around the table smugly, appreciating the view when she bent low over the table to sink the 8-ball. Jack, seeing where his friend's mind was, just rolled his eyes and walked over to a fuming Sam to ask for a dance. Daniel briefly wondered at the rather open display of affection as the two began to dance, but was pulled out of his thoughts as Chris walked over.

"Wanna dance?" he asked and she grinned widely.

"Of course!" she said happily and they walked out to the dance floor as a song began. Daniel gladly pulled her tight against his body and placed a soft kiss on her ear as they began to sway.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day__  
__When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away__  
__An enchanted moment, and it sees me through__  
__It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you__And can you feel the love tonight__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight__  
__How it's laid to rest__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
__Believe the very best__There's a time for everyone if they only learn__  
__That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn__  
__There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors__  
__When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight__  
__How it's laid to rest__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
__Believe the very best_

Daniel kissed Chris gently as the song came to a soft close and she sighed deeply. She looked deep into his eyes and he smiled at her, then turned at the not-so-subtle cough from behind them.

"Hey, I think we are about ready to head out whenever you two are." Jack said and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He replied and they regretfully left the dance floor. Daniel and Chris gathered their things and followed the rest of the group out, then drove home.

**_A/N: Okay, I know it was a stupid song that would probably never play in a bar...but it really is one of my favorite songs and seems to fit the show too perfectly to pass up. Anyway- what did you think? Blurp, blurp, blurp!!! Love ya guys!!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Angst, angst, angst! You have been warned! Oh, and I think the language in here is okay, but be aware just in case!**_

For the next few months, Daniel and Chris seemed to be inseparable. They ate together, worked together, and, of course, slept together (some nights, anyway). But, as fall drew near, Daniel could tell that she was pulling away slightly. He didn't worry too much about it until she started cancelling dates and going straight home after work, not saying a word to anyone. He would go to her house and, while she never refused his company, she just wasn't there with him completely. He tried to figure out what was wrong, asking her as gently as possible, but she would just brush him off and change the subject. He just could not get her to open up and, he suddenly realized what he had been like for the past several years.

Finally, after a particularly nasty and stressful day at work, he went to Chris's house in hope of getting some sympathy. But, as dinner rolled by and she stayed quiet, he got more and more agitated until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Chris- what the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped. She didn't look up from her plate.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as innocently as possible and he nearly screamed out of frustration.

"Don't give me that! You have been withdrawn and reclusive for the past three weeks. I have tried- God knows!- I have tried to figure out what is wrong, what I am doing wrong or what is going on with you, but you wont talk to me and it is really getting old!" he cried. He expected her to get angry back at him, to yell or maybe even try to punch him (she really did have a hell of a temper!) But, she stood silently and walked out of the room. It actually pissed him off even more than if she had decked him! Following her into the living room, he was surprised to see her facing the mantle, staring at her few family pictures.

"You remember the first time we talked, Daniel? When you came to my office that first day?" she asked and he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I showed you a picture of John."

"I remember."

"I never told you much about him…or my dad, did I?"

"Just that John was a year and a half older than you."

"What else? What else did I say about him?" she asked, prodding slightly. Daniel thought back to that day and eventually it came to him.

"…_That is a very old picture. It sounds silly, but..."_

"He will always be that age to you…" Daniel said quietly, understanding immediately what was so wrong now. "When did-?"

"13 years ago tomorrow." She answered. "Hospital mistake. He had…he had a kidney stone, and they gave him too high of a dose of pain medicine. He went into cardiac and respiratory arrest. It took over an hour to get anything back, but by then he was pretty much gone. We….the doctors turned off the machines two days later." She said and he heard the strain in her voice. He moved closer, but waited for her to reach for him. She let out a short bark of mirthless laughter and shook her head, clearing her throat. "Kinda of funny…I had told him he was going to overdose and die if he kept it up…who knew it would be the damn doctors that would do it, for him?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, not so much because he was confused, but because she was finally talking to him and he wanted to keep her going.

"Oh, come on, Daniel- it isn't hard to figure out!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes, and she swiped them away angrily. "He was a freaking drug addict! He used to wash pain pills down with vodka and whiskey!"

"Chris, he was young…"

"No! He was old enough to know better! I was his kid sister and I knew it was wrong! _I_ was the one taking care of _him_! I was always the one picking him up and trying to straighten his life out…Then I kicked him out of the house. I couldn't take it anymore…not after Daddy….I couldn't go through anymore of his crap….So I kicked him out and he went and lived at a friend's house. Then….then one day, he had pain in his back. He called me for a ride to the hospital and I…I brushed him off. Said I wouldn't take him just so he could get another prescription. His friend took him, instead." Chris didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks. "The hospital called a few hours later, telling me that they were transferring him to a trauma hospital for further treatment and that I needed to get over there, that his condition had 'changed'. Yeah, it had changed- he was freaking brain dead!" she cried and Daniel moved to hold her. Chris let him, but didn't reciprocate. "They had to have someone make the call…make that decision…. Our mom was on her honeymoon and I couldn't get a hold of her. She's never forgiven me for not waiting until she was home, but the doctors kept telling me that I had to make a decision. He kept having seizures and they said it was just going to get worse and… I was only 17, Daniel! I didnt know half of what they were talking about! I just listened to what the doctors were saying and...And I…I told them to kill my brother! They turned off the machines because I told them to…" she started sobbing then, and he held her tight to his chest, supporting her as she collapsed against him. He managed to sit them down on the sofa and cradled her, rocking gently and pressing soft kisses against her hair.

Finally, she calmed and finished with a sniff, but didn't pull away. It was too old of a wound to heal in one good cry, but Daniel's arms felt like a nice balm on her ragged emotions and she found that she did actually feel a little better. Daniel just held her close, waiting to see where she would go from there. He wondered about her father, she had mentioned him, but he figured that maybe that was a conversation for a later time. He felt Chris hiccup against him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded. "You know that none of that was your fault, right? You were just a kid and you did everything you could to help him. He should have been trying to take care of you instead, but…"

"He was a great big brother….even with all of that other crap, he was a good big brother. Gave me a hard time, but stuck up for me when it counted. He was going to be a paramedic, ya know? He would have been brilliant in the medical field- always knew what do in any emergency. But…after Daddy passed away…it all went to hell so fast. I tried to stop him…he just wouldn't listen."

"Its okay. You did more than most people would have. Addicts are hard to deal with, especially for someone who was just a kid. I mean, you were only 17, Chris." He said comfortingly and felt her sigh deeply again.

"I told them to turn off the machines…They said that they didn't see any brain waves, but…I mean, people have recovered…maybe I should have-."

"Ah! Don't start that!" Daniel said, cutting her short, although he had a feeling that these words hadn't been said early enough. "You did what was right, and from what you are saying, he would have just suffered if you hadn't made the call. You may have only been 17, but it sounds like you had thought it out quite a bit before making the decision." He said and she nodded. "I'm just surprised that they asked a 17 year old to make that decision in the first place…"

"Oh, I lied. I told them I was 18."

"Ah, that makes sense." He nodded.

"You really think I made the right decision?" she asked, sounding so much like a tiny child needing reassurance that it broke his heart again.

"Yes, love, I think you did exactly what you should have, given the circumstances." He said and she sighed once again.

"I miss him, Daniel. Even after all of this time, I miss him so much…" she whispered and he fought the tears that filled his eyes.

"I know, baby, but at least he is safe where he is now. You did good." He said and she started crying again, only this time quietly. She cried herself to sleep a few minutes later and he laid her on the sofa, covering her with a spare blanket and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off.

When Chris woke the next morning, she felt a lot better than she had the night before. She blushed, ashamed, at what had happened- she hated crying in front of people and generally made it a rule not to. Somehow, though, she was just able to let go with Daniel and she was kind of glad she was able to now. She noticed she had slept on the sofa and, seeking out the snoring from nearby, saw Daniel asleep in the recliner. Smiling, she laid the blanket over him and started to walk away. But a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down on him and she couldn't hide her laugh as he pulled her into his lap and yanked the blanket up over them both. Snuggling as comfortably as possible, they both soon drifted back off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

Later that day, Daniel told Chris that he had to run some errands and he would be back. She puttered around the house, cleaning and decided to make lunch and hope that he would be back by the time she was finished. Just as she was putting the last piece of bread on the last sandwich, he walked in and called to her. Smiling, she went to greet him and saw that he had a couple of large bags.

"I picked up some groceries on the way back. Would you grab that one, please?" he asked and she moved to lift the bag. Much to her shock, the bag moved and made a strange whimpering sound and she cried out. It was a good thing that Daniel hadn't completely let go or else the bag would have crashed to the floor. She looked at him and Daniel smiled widely back at her. "Look inside." He said and she tentatively did as instructed.

"Oh my God!" she squealed and pulled out a fuzzy Siberian Husky puppy. "Daniel, he is gorgeous!" she said, inspecting the puppy closely.

"He was at the local animal shelter, believe it or not! Even has papers!" Daniel said and Chris stared, shocked.

"Why would anyone give up a purebred Siberian Husky, especially one as cute as this?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me, but as soon as I saw him, I knew he was your dog." He said and she grinned wider.

"He is so cute! I have always loved Siberian Huskies!" she said and looked closely at the puppy's face. "D'Artagnan"

"D'Artagnan? As in from the Three Musketeers?" Daniel asked and she nodded. He looked at the puppy and had to agree that it seemed like a good name for him. "Sounds good."

"I think he needs to go outside." Chris said as the puppy began to wiggle.

"He also needs a collar and tags. The shelter gave him all of his shots so far and micro chipped him and everything, so we don't need to worry about that. But they said that he will need to be registered with the city and a vet."

"So, a trip to Pet Smart after he pees, then?"

"Sounds good!"

"Oh, and Daniel- thank you." She said and kissed him. "I really needed this today."

"I thought so. Now, come on and get him outside before we have a mess to clean!" Daniel laughed and they went outside.

_**A/N: Just to let you know, giving a pet as a gift is actually a terrible idea if you haven't spoken to the would-be owner. And, yes, purebred dogs end up in shelters ALL of the time! I know, I work at one…it is really sad. Anyway, what do you guys think so far? Are you excited about **__**D'Artagnan? I know I am!!!! BLURP, BLURP, BLURP!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Okay, it isnt very long at all, but hopefully the humor will make up for the lack of length. I have a couple more days of work and then should be able to get more up. Just so you know, Chris has been at the SGC for about 11 months now, in my mind (and if you have counted and I am wrong, please ignore it- my weakness is math...). Anyway, here is a little fun, but important snippet for you. Have fun and let me know what you think!!! Blurp!_**

Chris and Dart (nicknamed, courtesy of Jack) were sitting in her office a couple of months later, working (or, in Dart's case, sleeping) diligently when Colonel Reynolds walked in, agitated.

"Chris, why didn't you approve this?" he asked, tossing his request on her desk. Glancing at it, she rolled her eyes and handed it back.

"I am not approving iPods for your team, Colonel." She sighed.

"But, we need to be able to relax and-"

"Dr. Artanis, I need you to sign off on this right now!" one of the lab technicians cried, running into her office and nearly colliding with Reynolds. "We have to get a space heater or we are going to freeze to death!"

"I told you, Kelly, that needs to go maintenance, not me. They have to fix your heater." She said.

"Hey, I was talking here, geek. Go complain to-"

"Chris, here is my monthly requisition form." Major Lankerd said, squeezing by the other two, who were now heatedly arguing. Chris sighed and looked at the papers.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she cried. "What in the world do you need ATV's for?!"

"We would move so much faster on missions!" Lankerd said and she glared at him.

"You are not getting ATV's, Gene. Now, you need to-"

"Hey, Chris?" came another voice over the rest of the now shouting ones.

"Everyone shut up!!!" Chris yelled and the group turned and looked at her, still muttering amongst themselves.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Jack asked, but unfortunately nobody heard him as that was the moment that Reynolds decided to speak.

"You guys need to get out of here. I have to talk to Chris- your stuff can wait." The room went crazy with people yelling and arguing. Suddenly, a deafening roar silenced them.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!" Chris screamed and they all shut their mouths, teeth clicking audibly. "GET! OUT! OF! MY! OFFICE!"

"But, Chris-"

"NOW!!!!!!!!!" She turned and saw Kelly kneeling beside Dart. "AND GET AWAY FROM MY DOG!!!!"

Quickly, they all scrambled from her office, Jack included. The others were grumbling, but he had a quirk of a smile on his face. Chris certainly knew how to deal with people around here. He decided that she probably wouldn't want to join him and the rest of SG1 for lunch, so headed for the commissary alone. When he got there, he loaded up his tray with food and sat down at the table, grinning.

"What's so funny, sir?" Sam asked and the rest looked at Jack.

"Oh, just Chris." He answered.

"Chris? Why?"

"She just went off on four different people- scared them stupid- even Reynolds!" he said, chuckling. "It was a helluva sight!"

"What? Why?" Daniel asked, wondering if he needed to go find her.

"Oh, they just kinda piled in on her at one time. Looks like she is a bit busy with this place and juggling everyone needing something from her." Jack said and Daniel frowned.

"You know, she _is_ always complaining about how she keeps getting swamped…maybe General Hammond could assign her an assistant." He said and they looked at him.

"That actually isn't a bad idea, Danny. I'll pass it by him during our meeting today. I have to discuss the new recruits, anyway." Jack said with a nod and Daniel smiled.

Chris had an assistant within the week. His name was Devon Keeler, a new recruit to the SGC, assigned from Area 51. He was younger than she was by a few years, good looking with dark blonde hair and striking green eyes. And, man, was he built! His duties would be to help her keep copies of all requisitions and to filter new incoming ones for her. If it seemed a valid request, he was to pass it on to her. If it was a ridiculous request, he would deny it and send it back.

"Pretty simple, but time consuming." Chris said as she finished showing him his duties and he nodded, smiling handsomely.

"I think I've got it." He replied and looked down as and airman brought Dart back in from his walk outside. "And this must be the infamous D'Artagnan." He said, reaching down to pet the dog. But Dart was having none of it and immediately backed up with a snarl.

"Dart! Be polite!" Chris admonished, surprised at the dog's reaction. He had never been anything but friendly since she had gotten him, so this was unusual.

"It's okay. A lot of dogs seem to have that feeling about me- I don't know why, though! I have always loved dogs!" Devon said and Chris shrugged, casting one more confused glance at Dart.

"Weird. Well, anyway, do you want to grab some lunch with me and SG1? I told them I would meet them about this time."

"That would be great! I have heard so much about them!" Devon said and she led him to the commissary. She still wondered about Dart's reaction to the man, but brushed it off to the dog just meeting someone new. She would need to work with him and train him to not react poorly to new people and situations. He had already learned so much in just the short time she had had him- sit, stay, settle, come, down, and heel. He was so smart that she was considering training him to be a search and rescue dog. It was only because of his good manners that the General had even allowed him on base (wearing a bright orange bandana for easier visibility- although it was hard to miss him- he was huge for his age!). But with this new reaction, Chris wondered what had gotten into him. She wished she could read the dog's mind...


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, another short one, but kind of have a family situation going on right now, so please bare with me…Now, why does everyone automatically think that Devon is bad?! He **__**could**__** be good! Give him a chance, anyway. I did want to say thank you to everyone who had given me reviews! THANKS!!!!! Anyway, here we go! **_

Devon, Chris found, was a good worker. She could count on his judgment, he was always on time, and seemed to take pride in what he did. Her only problem was that Dart refused to accept him. For the life of her, she could not figure out why! They would sit in her office, discussing requisitions, and Dart would lay on the floor between them. Devon had tried a couple of times to pet the dog, even offering him treats, but Dart would growl and bare his teeth and eventually Devon just gave up. It truly troubled Chris, Dart was her baby! She loved that dog so much, but eventually she had to move him to the kennels up top with the guard dogs during the day- especially if Devon was around. It was a decision she eventually would regret…

She was sitting in her office, looking over a new requisition from SG7, when a call came from top-side. Something was wrong with Dart and she was needed immediately. Racing to the elevators, she briefly considered taking the stairs when the car opened and she jumped inside. The scene that met her when she reached the kennels nearly choked her. Dart was laying on his side, vomiting blood and breathing shallowly. Chris immediately went to him, kneeling beside him.

"What the hell happened?" she snapped and the man shook his head.

"I don't know! I went to lunch and when I came back, he was like this. He seemed a little off this morning, but I figured maybe he had just been restless or something."

"Restless?! Does restlessness cause a dog to puke blood?!" Chris yelled and the man cowered back. "Get a vet up here- Now!" she barked at him.

"We already called one. She said to pump his stomach and she would be here as soon as possible." He said.

"Then why aren't you doing it?!"

"Trev went to get the kit- he is trained more than I am."

"Then get some blankets before he goes into shock!" she yelled and he disappeared to get the supplies. Laying her hand on the dog, she felt like crying- but couldn't do that just yet. Dart needed her now, to be strong and help him through this. She thought back frantically, trying to remember if he had eaten anything dangerous, but he hadn't done anything like that since he was a puppy. No, it had to be something else. She winced as she ran her hands over him and he yelped as her hand touched his stomach. "Oh, baby, what's going on with you?" she murmured, praying the vet would hurry and get there, already. She nearly screamed as he closed his eyes and became unresponsive to her touch or shouts. "Dart! No! You have to stay awake!!!" she cried, not even registering someone kneeling beside her.

"Chris, the vet is here. You need to let her by so she can do her job." Daniel said, laying his hand on her shoulder. Chris didn't move, but the vet went ahead and shoved by, kneeling on the other side of the now unresponsive dog. Checking his vitals quickly, she inspected the vomit beside the dog and frowned.

"It looks like aspirin poisoning." The vet said and looked at Chris, who shook her head.

"I don't have any at home- I don't use it." She said, letting Daniel pull her back into his arms. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm going to try, Chris, but I have to warn you…aspirin poisoning is very serious and…usually by this point there is a very slim chance that a dog will survive." She said and Chris choked back a sob. "But, if I can use your infirmary, I am going to do everything I can." She said and Chris nodded. A couple of airmen gently lifted the dog and carried him to a stretcher and the group went down to the infirmary. "Chris, I think it would be best if you just waited out here until we are finished. I will keep you as updated as I can."

"But, I want to be with him!" Chris said, but the vet was firm.

"No, you need to stay out here, out of the way. Don't worry- I won't let anything happen to him before coming to get you, okay?"

"Okay…" Chris whimpered. The vet went inside the infirmary and Chris felt herself being turned around. One look at Daniel's face and she broke down, collapsing against his chest and letting the sobs come.

_**A/N: Oh, yes, that is where I am leaving it for now…..hehehe. Don't worry, I will post again soon. Of course, reviews make my muse think harder…besides- reviews are yummy! Remember : blurp, blurp, blurp!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! No real action in this one, but it is at least longer than the last! Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chris spent the next three days by Dart's side, nursing him back to health. After the vet had stabilized him, they moved him to Chris's old quarters on base to recover. The vet, Dr. Chassy, had said that they had to wait to see if there was any permanent damage, but she couldn't see anything permanent on the test results they had taken. Fortunately, the vet tech that had been at the kennels (Trev Jillan) had been able to call her in just in time. Chris had personally thanked both Trev and the other young man (Steven Norm) for their quick thinking and had spoken to General Hammond about possibly promoting the two in the near future. She also asked Sam to find out who had given Dart the aspirin. There was no way that he would have gotten any outside of the mountain, so it had to have been someone on base. Sam said that it might take time, but she would find out.

Finally, Dart was able to eat and walk on his own. Dr. Chassy did several more tests and was surprised and pleased to see no lasting damage from the poisoning. Chris was thrilled, hugging the dog close to her, when Sam walked in on the three.

"Hey! Dart is looking better." The Major said and Chris nodded.

"Clean bill of health."

"Great!" Sam said.

"Have you found out who gave D'Artagnan the aspirin, Major Carter?" Dr. Chassy asked and Sam sighed.

"No. Whoever did it somehow looped the tape, so we don't have any record of who was in there at the time. But, I am still working on it. We will find out who it was, don't worry."

"I know you will, Sam, thanks." Chris said. "Now, Dart and I have some work to do. I haven't been to work since this happened, and Devon says that I have a stack of requisitions waiting on me."

"Devon was here?" Sam asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday. He wanted to see how Dart was doing." Chris said, snapping Dart's blue collar and orange bandana on. They walked slowly back to her office. When they reached the elevators, Chris thanked Dr. Chassy one more time and said goodbye to her, then she, Sam, and Dart continued on to Chris's office.

"Chris, do you trust Devon?" Sam asked suddenly and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…I was just wondering." Sam replied and Chris shrugged. She didn't know why Sam was asking that, Devon had never done anything that would cause her to distrust him. Sam, sensing Chris confusion, spoke up. "Don't worry, I haven't seen anything that would make me distrust him, either. I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't any doubt, now that we have someone attacking Dart. Just checking all possible suspects."

"Devon wouldn't do anything to D'Artagnan, Sam. He is a good kid, and he even came to visit yesterday, remember? If he wanted Dart dead, he wouldn't come to see him after poisoning him."

"Well….maybe you're right. Okay, well, I gotta go look through some more tapes. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Sam!" Chris said, watching her friend walk away. Shrugging one more time, she looked down at Dart. "Come on, Dart! Daniel bought you a brand new bed for the office, now that you will be staying there again." The dog looked up at her sleepily and lolled his tongue out, grinning his cute doggy grin. She laughed and gently slapped him on the shoulder and the two walked into her office.

The next week was uneventful, mostly just filled with trying to catch up with all the work she had gotten behind on. Chris told Devon to hold off on anything that wasn't absolutely essential and she slowly managed to work down the stack on her desk to a reasonable size. Dart recovered completely after another couple of days, but was milking the sympathy for all he was worth- getting more treats and refusing to eat dry food for days so he could get the special canned food that he loved. Daniel made fun of him, saying he was getting fat, and Chris had a hard time denying it.

"Look at him! Just a bowl full of doggy jell-o." Daniel said one day, kneeling beside the dog to pet him.

"I have to start running with him again. Dr. Chassy said that he should be 100% now and not to baby him anymore."

"I can go for a short run with him this afternoon if you're too busy." He offered, grinning as Dart rolled over for a good belly rub.

"Nah, thanks, but I want to go with him. I've missed my running mate. But you're welcome to join us." She replied and he nodded.

"I may, give me a shout a little before you decide to go. It is nice out and neither of us have been out of the mountain in a while." He said, giving in and just plopping down beside the now drooling Dart. "Speaking of, how about we go out to somewhere nice on Friday? We haven't been out on a date in a while." He asked casually and Chris grinned brightly at him.

"That would be great. You know, that is our one year anniversary, don't you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have forgotten it for anything!" he said.

"Is that why you asked Sam if she had marked down in her planner last year when we went to O'Malley's?" she asked and he looked up guiltily.

"You know about that, huh?" he asked sheepishly and she laughed.

"Yeah….she told me when I went to ask her the same thing yesterday." Chris confessed and Daniel laughed.

"We sure are a pair…So, Friday evening, then?" he asked and she nodded. "About six?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'd like to see if someone can watch Dart for me, though. I'm still a little nervous about leaving him alone."

"I can ask Jack, if you want. He said something about staying home and watching the hockey game on Friday night if we aren't on a mission. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Perfect. Let me know what he says." She said.

Jack had no problem with watching Dart, so Daniel made a reservation at one of the nicest Italian restaurants in the city. He knew Jack would agree to watch the dog since he knew just how important this date was for Daniel. Heck, he had been there when Daniel had picked out the ring…Now they had to just get through tomorrow's mission and Daniel's life would be completed.

_**A/N: I know, not as long as some, but it needed to end there, I think. What do you think? Don't worry, I will be posting again soon! Review, please! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: A long chapter, just for you! Dont know when my next day or two will be, so enjoy!!!!!!!!**_

"Sir, there are some pretty high readings over here!" Sam called the next day. She was about 30 yards north ( or at least what they thought was north) of the Stargate. Jack and Teal'c were checking out the area around them while Daniel was looking for any signs of indigenous life. He had found markings on a tree nearby, but wasn't sure if it was strange symbols made by human-like beings or marks made by an animal….it could actually be chicken-scratch! Of course, it could be a human/chicken hybrid…it _was_ an alien planet, after all. Or maybe just a human with _really_ bad handwriting… Sometimes he got a little frustrated with trying to translating markings made by aliens. Of course, today he was extra impatient. He just wanted to get home and get ready for tomorrow evening's dinner with Chris. He thought about the ring sitting in his nightstand, waiting to be slid onto Chris's finger tomorrow after a perfect meal and a perfect little speech about how much he loved her and how much he wanted her to be his wife. God, the thought sent shivers of nervousness down his spine! He felt his hands start to sweat and he frowned. Why would he be nervous?! He and Chris had discussed getting married and he was sure she was going to say yes. Pretty sure… Fairly sure… More-or-less sure… Oh dear god, he wanted off this damn planet already!

"Daniel?" Jack questioned and Daniel nearly screamed from shock. The older man couldn't hold back a chuckle and he patted his young friend's shoulder. "Easy, there Danny-boy, I was just wondering if you had found anything of interest?"

"Nope. Is Sam ready to go?" Daniel asked quickly and Jack grinned wider.

"Daniel, you need to relax. She is going to say yes. Now, Carter has some more tests to do and I need you to try to focus on what's going on around you. This place isn't secure, you know." Jack said and Daniel nodded, knowing the Colonel was right.

"You really think she is going to say yes?" he asked, vulnerably.

"Yes, I do." The older man replied sincerely.

"I…I think so, too."

"Good. Now, do you want to look for some rocks over near Carter or do a perimeter check with Teal'c?" Daniel grinned at the offer and knew that Jack was having one of his softer moments, trying in his own way to encourage and calm him.

"Um, I guess look for some more rocks over near Sam." He replied and Jack nodded, giving him a gentle shove in Sam's direction.

"Go on, then. Stay in radio contact- every five minutes check in." Jack said, the Colonel in him returning. Daniel nodded and turned to walk over to Sam. He made it exactly one step before the staff blast hit him squarely in the chest.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Should I end it there? Hmmmm….maybe I should- it is such a good stopping place…..Okay, okay! Here you go! But, beware! It isn't what you think!**_

_

* * *

_

"…iel…stay with us, buddy…."

"…med team, NOW!"

"..one call Chris! She needs to …."

"DanielJackson, ChrisArtanis is on her way…"

" Daniel, love, you need to wake up…please…"

There it was, the voice he had been waiting on. He was warm and comfortable where he was right now- there wasn't any pain or worry and the woman he loved more than anything was beside him, talking. He wanted to kiss her…damn, he would have to wake up for that. Ugh, fine, if he had to wake up for a kiss he would. Slowly, blue eyes opened and immediately met brown.

"Hey, there you are…" she said quietly, brushing his hair back from his face. He loved it when she did that…" How are you feeling?" He tried to answer, but nothing came out. He grimaced slightly at the pain in his chest and she soothed him by putting some ice chips in his mouth. "Don't try to talk, Janet said that you are pretty banged up." He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she frowned, stroking his hand. "Fractured sternum, some tissue damage, though not much. Good thing we upgraded armor last month or you…you wouldn't have made it." She said and he grinned slightly, thankful. "Anyway, you also have four broken ribs, just to add to everything." He rolled his eyes and sighed, tired again. "Go back to sleep. Janet said you need as much rest as possible. I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled, closing his eyes. "I love you, Daniel." His eyes blinked open just enough to look into her, silently repeating his love back to her, and he was asleep moments later.

Daniel didn't wake up again until the next day and was just a groggy as he had been before. This, he attributed to the pain medication that Janet was no doubt pumping into him. He knew his body hurt, but it hurt with a slight fuzziness that he recognized all too well. Looking over, he saw that Chris had kept her word and was beside his bed, only she was sound asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking position. He reached out, trying to touch her hand, but the pain from moving was too much for the medicine and he decided maybe calling her name would be better.

"Chris" he croaked and flinched at the sound of his voice. "Chris!" This time his voice was a little stronger and she opened her eyes.

"Hey! How are you feeling today?" she asked and he sighed.

"Been better. What happened?"

"You were hit- staff blast to the chest. A small troop of Jaffa came up on you guys and ambushed you. The rest were able to take them down and get you back to base, though. We were really worried for a while, Janet said that the force of the blast was enough to fracture your sternum and four ribs, but other than that you are going to be okay."

"Great…fractured sternum, huh? That's a new one." He said and she gave him a half-grin.

"Trust me, it could have been much worse." She said and he nodded, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze. Leaning down, she kissed him softly. "Do you need any more pain medicine? Janet said you could have more if you needed it."

"No, no, I'm good." He said with a grin and she could tell that he wasn't really feeling anything at the moment anyway.

"Good, cause I really want you out of here soon. You know, we had to cancel our date because of this." She said jokingly.

"Date? Oh no! I forgot! I'm so sorry, Chris…" he said and she frowned.

"Its okay, Daniel We can go on the date later. Its no big deal."

"It was our one year anniversary, though!"

"Its okay, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you are alive, honey."

"But I had…plans." He said and she shook her head.

"Daniel, plans can be changed. Don't worry about it. Just rest and we will celebrate later, when you are out of here and healed."

"Fine." He grumbled and she smiled, kissing him again. "But I want to go as soon as Janet lets me out of here."

"Which wont be for a good couple of weeks." Janet said, walking up to them. "Sorry, Daniel, but I want to make sure everything heals correctly."

"Two weeks?!" he gasped and she smiled.

"Yup, sorry. Now, get some sleep and we can start negotiations later." She said and he frowned, opening his mouth to argue. "Ah! No arguments! If you don't close your eyes and go to sleep right now, I wont even bargain. Now, sleep!" she barked and he snapped his eyes closed. Janet and Chris grinned and walked away.

"I thought you said he could go home after a week, as long as I watch him." Chris said and Janet grinned evilly.

"And he still can, but I find letting them think that they wheedled me down gives them a kick." Janet confessed and Chris laughed, shaking her head.

"So, how long before he will be back to active duty?" Chris asked.

"Active duty? Probably about 6-8 weeks. It will take at least that long for everything to heal. I still don't know how long till he can go back through the gate- that may take longer." Janet said and Chris sighed.

"Daniel isn't going to like that."

"Well, he doesn't have a choice unless he wants to do more damage to himself."

"I'll let Jack know so he can find a replacement for the time being."

"Oh, have fun with that. I'll catch you later, Chris."

"See ya, Janet." Chris laughed and headed to talk to Jack.

Daniel was, unfortunately, still in the infirmary two weeks later anyway. An infection had set up in the skin that had been damaged and Janet had had to fight it back. Daniel was miserable for a good week and a half, but his fever had finally broken and he was able to sit up slightly as long as he still rested against the bed. Chris only left his side when absolutely necessary, and that was usually when Janet kicked her out of the infirmary. Daniel was getting more and more frustrated the longer he was stuck in the hospital bed. Everyone thought it was because he was sick of being in the infirmary, but Jack knew better. One day while Chris was out getting them lunch, Jack handed Daniel a small paper bag. Daniel looked inside, thinking it was more stolen jell-o, but was surprised to see the small jewelry box from his nightstand.

"Just go ahead and ask her." Jack said. "I know it isn't how you thought it would be, but ask her anyway. Trust me, she wont care how or where you do it." Daniel looked at his best friend and shook his head, grinning.

"Thanks, Jack. I think I will…" he replied and stuffed the bag under his pillow.

"Daniel, you have to take it easy or you'll end up right back in the infirmary!" Chris fussed as he climbed out of her SUV.

"Chris, it has been three weeks. Janet says that I am healing fine and I barely feel any pain when I move."

"That's because you are on pain pills! Now, just relax on the sofa and I'll make us some lunch." She said as she unlocked and opened the front door. Leading him to the sofa, she forced him to sit down and relax. "Dart, hand him the remote." She said and, to Daniel's surprise, the husky brought the remote control to him and set it in his hand. "Whatever you need, ask Dart to get it for you. Remember, Janet said to lift absolutely nothing!"

"Yes, mom." He grumbled, but set the remote down as soon as she walked away. Leaning close to the dog, he whispered, "She thinks I am just going to lay on this couch for the next two weeks, she's crazy!" Dart surprised him by giving a low growl.

"Oh, and I taught him to not let you off the sofa unless I allow it!" Chris said from the kitchen.

"Great." Daniel groaned. Sighing, he looked around, debating on whether to turn on the TV or not. Instead, he spied his duffel bag laying on the floor beside him and slowly, carefully, he leaned down and unzipped the right panel. He knew the small box was still there, but he needed to feel it. He hadn't found the right time to ask her just yet, but had hopes that it would be soon. He knew the time would come up, he just had to be patient.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know, you wanted the proposal…it's coming! I promise! But, I need reviews if you want Daniel to pop the question! Let me know!!! Thanks guys!!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Don't know what is going on with my page breaks, but if they don't show up, I am sorry, just bare with me! This is a short but much requested one!!! Reviews, please!!!!!!!! **_

"Hey, Devon, sorry about sticking you with all the requests- has anything big come in?" Chris asked over the phone. Another week had passed. She had dropped by a couple of times to review and sign off on the really big requests, but she wasn't quite ready to leave Daniel by himself. His latest injury had been too close for her. But he still bugged her about going back to work every day.

"Nothing that General Hammond or I can't handle." Devon replied.

"Great, I knew you would be fine. Well, I have another day or two here and then I think I will be able to come in again. I am probably only going to work half days for another little while, but I spoke to the General and he approved you sending me emails of any huge requisitions if you need to."

"That's great! I'll start doing that. See you later, Chris!"

"See ya, Devon." She replied and hung up the phone. Turning, she watched as Daniel worked on his exercises. Janet had assigned him a routine of physical therapy exercises to do while at home and, while he didn't really care for them, they seemed to be helping him get through the stiffness and soreness of his injury.

"Is the SGC falling apart without you?" he asked as he sat down from his most recent exercise.

"I don't think so. Hammond said Devon could send me urgent requests via email, so I can start catching up here at home for a while." She said, sitting down next to him, grinning as Dart plopped down at their feet and rolled over for a good tummy rub.

"You know, you really can go back to work. I feel fine."

"Yeah, well, humor me for just a little longer." She said, kissing him gently.

"Janet said I am healing fine. I may be back on active duty sooner than she originally thought."

"She told me it would be another 2 or 3 weeks before you could go back to base. She said she doesn't trust you not to lift anything that you aren't supposed to."

"She's just paranoid." He grumbled. "Look, why don't you call up Sam and go out with her for a while today?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked with a grin, teasing him.

"I'm not, I just hate for you to be cooped up here with me for no reason. How about this, I promise not to leave this sofa except to go to the bathroom for the rest of the day if you want to get out for a few hours." He said and she pondered the thought for a moment.

"Well, we do need some things…and it would be nice to have lunch with Sam, I suppose. Let me call her and we can go from there." She said and he smiled, kissing her.

"Have fun! She said she could meet you at The Crow's Nest at one- she's buying."

Chris had to give it to Daniel, she really did need to get out of the house for a while. She and Sam had a great lunch and decided to go shopping for a little while after the ate. She bought a couple of new pairs of pants, Dart got a new bandana, and she picked up a few new items from Victoria's Secret for when Daniel was completely healed. When she got back later that afternoon, Daniel was laying on the sofa.

"Hey!" she said, setting her bags down on the table behind the sofa.

"Hey, how was your outing?" he asked and she grinned.

"It was great, thanks. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just watched TV. Where did you guys go?"

"Oh, here and there." She said and pointed at the pink bag behind him. Turning carefully, he saw where it had come and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Is that for me?" he asked seductively and she felt a shiver. She knew that they couldn't do anything due to his injury, though.

"Well, I don't think it's your color, but you can try it if you like." She said and he had to laugh. "So, what do you want to do this evening?"

"Well, I still have some more exercises to do, but I think dinner would be good first." He replied. They decided on hamburgers and Chris cooked while Daniel sat on the bar stool in front of her, talking about nothing important. It was a quiet affair, which Chris loved. She preferred quiet nights in as opposed to grand dinners out. After they had finished, Daniel started working on his exercises while she worked on some of the requisitions that Devon had sent her. She worked on her laptop in the living room, keeping her eye on Daniel as he stretched and lifted weights (nothing too heavy, of course, but she still loved to watch). He consulted the list of exercises that Janet had given him and frowned.

"I'm not sure how to do this one…" he muttered. "Could you help me, love?" he asked and she stood.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked and he motioned for her to come over to him. Turning her to face him straight on.

"Okay, I think if we stand like this and…hmmm…put your hand here on my shoulder…yeah, that's it." He said as she place her hand on his shoulder. "Okay, and if I get closer and put my hand here…" he put his hand on her hip, pulling her close. "Now, your other hand goes here in mine and……." Suddenly, Chris realized what he was doing and she grinned as he reached over briefly and turned on the stereo system. Music started to flow around them as they began to rock back and forth slowly.

"I don't remember seeing this exercise on the list." She said quietly and he smiled back at her.

"It's new." He replied and pulled her against him. She leaned, being aware not to lean too heavily on him, and enjoyed the dance.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love _

_  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love _

_  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong _

_  
I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love _

_  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet _

_  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

As the song came to a close, Daniel kneeled carefully on the floor in front of her. Chris flushed in surprise, realizing what was really happening. He pulled out the ring and held it up to her.

"Chris..." he stopped, shaking his head. With a smile, he simple asked, "Marry me? Please?" Chris couldn't have smiled any brighter.

"I will." She managed to whisper and he stood as quickly as possible and pulled her against him, kissing her for all he was worth.

_**A/N: Okay, short, I know, but it was a good place to stop, I think…don't worry, another chapter is coming very soon. What did you think? I know we all expect Daniel to have a bunch of big, flowery words, but he was telling me in his own way that this is how it would play out. Reviews, please!!!!! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, here is a longer chapter to hold you guys over for a little while. I just wanted to thank my reviewers : Adri1577, nana lee, Raine24, and- of course!- DragonsSexyMistress! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! YOU ROCK! I dedicate the first part of this chapter to Adri1577, since you are obviously a huge fan of Jack (I am too!)!!! Don't worry, my other reviewers, you are not forgotten! You will be dedicated to, too! Especially you, Dragon- lol, you know where I live, so I will definitely dedicate to you soon! Anyway, on with the show!**_

"Come in!" Jack called at the sound of the knocking on his office door. Thank God- a distraction! He hated doing paperwork, even on the computer thingy that Chris had given him. Oh, and speaking of the devil- "Hey, Chris!"

"Hi, Jack! What are you up to?"

"Paperwork, as usual. Hammond has me locked in my office until I am up to date on my reports…" he said with a groan.

"Oh, too bad, and a new version of SoCom_ just_ came out, too….would have been perfect on your palm pilot…" she said and he glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah…how is Daniel?"

"Doing better. Janet says he can come back and do very light work on base in another week or so."

"Great! I am getting sick of the new guy we got to replace him. Idiot keeps touching things he isn't supposed to. Took me 5 years to get Danny to stop doing that, as much, anyway. So, how long before he can come back to the team?"

"Well, that is kind of what I am here about." Chris said, shifting back and forth. Jack glared at her hard.

"Out with it."

"He needs another 4 weeks."

"WHAT?! 4 weeks?! Why?" Jack cried, dismayed. Chris didn't answer outright at first, instead trying to figure out how to phrase herself. "Chris?"

"Well…um…This is why." She said and showed him the ring on her hand. Jack broke into a huge grin and stood up to embrace her.

"About damn time! Congrats to you both!" he said warmly and Chris beamed at him.

"Thank you, Jack. That is why he, and I, need more time off. He has two more weeks before Janet will clear him for active duty of any kind. Plus you already have the replacement for him, anyway. So, we decided that it would be a good time to go ahead and get married and just take two more weeks for a honeymoon."

"Two weeks? That isn't much time to get ready for a wedding."

"No, but we just want a small ceremony, anyway, so it will be okay. We decided we just wanted you guys and maybe a few others- nothing big at all. Daniel doesn't have any family to speak of, and my mom and step dad are off in Europe for another couple of months. Which brings me to the other reasons I am here…"

"Just spit it out, kid." Jack said.

"Well, I had a personal request…Since my dad passed away, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle…" she asked and Jack blinked, dumbfounded. He knew that Daniel would possibly ask him to be his best man, but this?

"Wow…Chris, I, um…I would be honored to give you away." He said and she smiled at him as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" she said and he hugged her back.

"No problem, as long as I don't have to pay for the wedding!" he joked and she laughed as she pulled away.

"No, no, but there is one more favor we needed."

"Shoot."

"We were thinking about having the ceremony at your cabin. It is secluded enough that any non-earthlings would still be comfortable, and I have heard it is rather pretty this time of the year."

"Are you kidding?! It would be perfect! Sure, and you can stay there during the honeymoon if you want."

"Oh, thank you! I'll talk to Daniel about it. We hadn't decided where to go yet." She said. "Thank you, Jack!"

"Anytime, kid. Now, go tell Carter! She has been waiting for a long time on you two to finally get engaged."

"Okay, thanks again, and see ya later!"

"Hey, Sam!" Chris said a few minutes later and the Major looked up from her computer.

"Hey, Chris! Back to catch up on that mountain of requests?" Sam asked and Chris grinned.

"Not exactly, although I probably should do that." She replied.

"Well, I am glad you are here. You know, I have been working on that video loop from when Dart was poisoned and I found something." Sam said and Chris went over to look at her computer.

"You did? What?"

"Well, it isn't much, but there is a glimpse of someone walking in the door for a split second before it begins to loop. But I am having trouble getting any detail on who it is. Just that they have blondish hair and are wearing green fatigues."

"Oh, well, that's only about half of the people who work in the mountain."

"It's stranger than that, though. Whoever did the looping on the cameras in there did it to all of the cameras on base for a full hour."

"What?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so we can't even track people leaving their offices or even who was in the commissary. The only people it couldn't have been was anyone not on base for that whole hour, and that was a couple of SG teams."

"When does the hour of looping start?"

"About three hours before you were called to go to the kennel. There's no telling who it was. Even when I watched the videos of all the cameras, people are milling around and at any point someone could have gotten to the cameras if they were good at hacking. You know, it almost reminds me of the hack job done to your computer back when Kinsey was messing with you."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Think it is the same person?"

"Well, they certainly have the same characteristics, but there isn't much to go on. Whoever did it was good at their job." Sam replied.

"Well, keep trying, Sam. I'm sure that you will figure it o-"

"Oh my God, Chris!" Sam suddenly squealed and Chris jumped back.

"What?!" she cried, afraid something was wrong. Sam reached out and snatched her hand, staring at the ring. "Oh! Yeah! Daniel and I are engaged!"

"When did he ask you?" Sam asked, hugging her friend tightly. "Give me all of the details!" Chris laughed and told her everything, Sam going very girly and squealing in delight at the good parts. Chris asked if she would be her maid of honor and Sam happily accepted and they called Janet at home to tell her the good news. Next thing Chris knew, all three were going out for lunch to discuss wedding plans. It was going to be a very busy two weeks!

"Okay, so who do we have on the list?" Daniel asked two days later.

" Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, General Hammond, Thor, Jacob, Debbie-you're assistant- and Devon –my assistant." Chris listed.

"Not bad. Do we really want our assistants there, though? I mean, I like Debbie and Devon and all, but…"

"Daniel, they are the ones who are going to be doing all of our work for the next 4 weeks. I think they deserve an invitation."

"True. Okay, they can come, I guess." Daniel said pulling her closer. "But they don't get any cake."

"Daniel!" Chris admonished with a laugh. "And we agree that having it at Jack's cabin is the best place?"

"I think so, yeah. As for the honeymoon, I have other plans, though."

"Oh? Where?"

"It's a surprise." He said cryptically and Chris scrunched up her face. She loved surprises, but hated waiting for them!!!

"Oh, tell me! Please?" she begged, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Normally he would have melted at that look, but stood firm on this point.

"Nope- nothing doing. Not even a hint. I want it to be a surprise. I think you will like it, though."

"Okay…" she sighed, giving in, for now. "Well, I have to go meet Sam and Janet for lunch again. They are going to decorate for us, too. "

"Well, have fun. Janet said yesterday when I went in for my check up that I could start driving again, so I am going over to Jack's and hang out for a while. Do you want me to take Dart?"

"Sure, if you want. What are you two going to do?"

"Just watch a hockey game. I have been cooped up here for so long that even hockey sounds good!" Daniel said and Chris looked at him in mock-shock. "Besides, I was going to see if he wanted to be my best man."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Chris, guys aren't sweet. We are macho and tough and…" Daniel teased.

"And you have been around Jack too long! Have fun and please be careful."

"I will. You, too." Daniel said as they stood. "Oh, and Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you, too." She replied, melting at the look he gave her. Thank God Janet had also cleared him for other activities, too! They had celebrated that last night- carefully, of course, but it was beautiful what with their engagement and the time since they had been able to be together like that. Although, it did make separating from each other that much harder! With a farewell smile, Chris left to finish up the plans to start the rest of their lives together.

_**A/N: Yes, the wedding is coming up, along with some surprises. Don't try to guess, just let it come! Lol!!! REVIEWS, PLEASE! BLURP BLURP! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! More and more stuff going on here, so please just bare with me! Anyway, here is what you all have been waiting on! DragonsSexyMistress, this is for you!!!! **_

The 8 guests, plus Dart ( who was in a special blue satin collar) sat in chairs, facing the large pond, flower petals floating around the dock. Daniel stood at the end of the dock with the officiate, dressed in a simple charcoal gray suit and blue dress shirt. He had asked if Teal'c wanted to be a groomsman, but the Jaffa had opted out, wanting to just observe his first Tau'ri wedding. So, they just had Jack as Best Man and Sam as Maid of Honor. Daniel checked his watch for the third time in the same minute and tried not to fidget anymore than he already was. The sun was just starting to set behind them and he knew it would be any minute now that Chris and Jack would be walking down that aisle towards him. Sure enough, right on time, the music began and Sam started to slowly walk down from the back deck to them, taking her place on the other side of the dock from Daniel, whom she gave a reassuring grin to. A moment later, Chris and Jack appeared and Daniel's heart stopped. She was dressed in a soft, white cotton sundress with a couple of blue flowers in her hair. He couldn't tell from where he was, but Chris had a death grip on Jack's arm.

"Relax, Chris." Jack soothed, wishing he could feel his hand again.

"I'm trying, Jack." She hissed back through her teeth. She was smiling, but it was a nervous smile.

"Look at Daniel." He advised and she did. As soon as she saw him, she breathed a sigh of relief. This was the right decision. He was the man of her dreams, her hero, and nothing would ever separate them. Before she knew it, she was on the dock and Jack was putting her hand into Daniel's and stepping over to stand behind the groom.

"Welcome, everyone. We are here to celebrate the joining of Daniel Nicholas Jackson and Christin Portia Artanis." The officiate said and everyone smiled. "They have asked to speak their own vows, so at this point, I shall turn it over to them."

"Chris, a little over two years ago, I lost my first wife, Sha're. When she passed, I never thought I would be able to love again- didn't even want to try. But then you came along and you made me see that love was still out there, waiting for me. That love was you and ever since I found you, I have been a better man. You are my reason for living, for laughing, and my reason for going home every day after work; and I vow here and now to love you for the rest of my life and forever after that." Daniel said, taking the ring from Jack and slipping it onto her finger. Chris fought back the tears as much as she could as her turn came up.

"Daniel, you are definitely the linguist between us. I have no words to tell you what I feel for you other than: you are my heart, my laughter, my life, and my hero. I will love you as long as I live and forever after that." She said, tears streaming down her face. Gently, Daniel wiped her tears away with his thumbs, kissing her on the forehead softly and Chris took her ring from Sam and slipped it on his finger. Holding hands, they waited for the officiate to finish the ceremony.

"If there are no objections….I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" he said happily and Daniel leaned in, holding Chris close as he kissed her deeply and tenderly to much cheering. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson!" Daniel and Chris turned and faced their friends and walked back down the makeshift aisle and went inside the cabin. While the others pulled out the food and tables for the reception, they took a quiet moment to themselves in the master bedroom. Oh, nothing more than lots of tender kisses and softly spoken words occurred, but they needed the moment to share. After about fifteen minutes, they joined their guests.

An hour later, after everyone had eaten and all the toasts had been made, Janet started the music for Daniel and Chris to dance to. Slowly, Daniel pulled his new bride to the center of the group and softly kissed her as they started to sway.

_Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming_

Day by day  
I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning

Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore

Chris gave Daniel a shy smile and leaned in closer, whispering "I love you" as they danced.  
_  
People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going_

Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore

And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
As lost I have been  
I'll find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes from you. From you.

As the couple danced, Sam stood by Jack and looked around at the guests. Most were grinning and watching Daniel and Chris, but there was one grin that was different. Devon stood near the steps of the cabin, grinning almost…ferally. She frowned, brushing it off to being too judgmental, but Jack nudged her and she saw that he was looking at the young man, also.

"Do you get that weird feeling about him, too?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"His smile is kind of creepy." She replied quietly and he nodded back.

"I've got that feeling, Carter. Keep your eye on him." Jack said, then moved over to speak with Teal'c, too. The three had discussed Devon previously and all of them agreed that there was something off about him, but they couldn't put their finger on exactly what. He had never really done anything to cause the mistrust, but their guts told them something wasn't right. Sam had twice now tried to approach Chris about him, but she was convinced he was alright. Even Daniel didn't seem to feel poorly towards him, which was strange for him; usually he picked up on his teammates distrust. No, this time it was up to just the three of them to figure out what was going on. As the song finished and another began, others took to the dance floor, giving the trip a way of surreptitiously surrounding Devon- using the excuses of getting out of the way of the dancing to move on either side of him and one in front. But as another half hour passed and nothing unusual happened, they started to reconsider their earlier misgivings. Sam had to break away from formation as Chris called all the single women to the center of the yard so she could throw the bouquet. Sam, Janet, Cassie, and Debbie grouped together, laughing and joking about who would catch the bouquet. Chris grinned and turned away, lining up for the toss. With a deep breath, she tossed the flowers behind her. As they left her hands, however, there was a loud bang and she fell to the ground.

"CHRIS!!!!!!" Daniel screamed, running to her as Jack and Teal'c tackled Devon, who was laughing as they jerked the gun out of his hands. Janet rushed to Chris's side, wincing at the red stain soaking the side of her dress.

"She's not breathing! We have to get her to a hospital! Cassie, get my bag out of the car!" Janet said. The young girl took off running, nearly tripping over the forgotten bouquet of flowers now laying on the ground.

_**A/N: Well, you knew I couldn't let them have a normal wedding, didn't you? I know, I am evil! Don't worry, I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Expect some serious angst, by the way! R&R, please!!!! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Okay, not too much angst yet, I needed to get the next part of the story flowing, first. This is the beginning of my grandeur plans for the story! Enjoy!!! Oh, and the reason for posting so soon is I am not sure how soon I will get a chance to work on this, so I am doing what I can when I can...Reviews always motivate me to work more, though! LOL!!!**_

"Geez, I look terrible…" Chris muttered, looking at herself laying in the hospital bed. "They could have at least taken the hairpins out, ya know."

"I don't think they care about what you look like."

"Probably not." She agreed. "So, am I dead? I mean, technically my heart is still beating, but here I am."

"Not exactly. Think of it as time to think about where you are going from here. You need to figure out which path you are taking."

"Oh, don't start that path stuff again. That got pretty old last time I was here."

"Your time away hasn't changed you much, Tellus."

"Please, call me Chris. That is who I am now."

"A flower by any other name is still a flower." Oma replied and Chris rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. How are things going here?"

"Not well, I am afraid. The Ori are getting closer to this galaxy every day. Ranos has remembered."

"Yes, well, he really does need to get over himself, you know."

"They have grown much stronger than we ever anticipated. They have many followers."

"You know, I am starting to think I didn't do such a great job raising that boy…"

"Tellus, you must speak with the others. They have decided not to interfere again."

"Cowards...You know that is why I left in the first place. What good have we done in ascension? Still, it is not their war, nor yours. Nor should it be theirs." Chris said, watching as Daniel walked in, Janet and the rest of SG1 right behind him. "Oh, Daniel…Please don't cry, my love…"

"He has been hurt too much for one person's life." Oma said sadly.

"I know…Oma, I don't know what to do. I have to set things straight with Ranos, but that means leaving Daniel and I cant do that."

"No, you can't. You two must be together, it is your path."

"But I cannot let Ranos continue his reign. I have to stop him. It is my fault in the first place- my battle to fight."

"Perhaps it is a battle that you need some help with." Oma replied, looking at Daniel.

"No, I will not chance his life or anyone else's." Chris said.

"You must prepare yourself for this battle. He will give you strength and your friends here will give you the power that you will need to defeat Ranos." Oma pressed and Chris sighed.

"I should have stopped him when I still could."

"You were a mother, Tellus."

"I still am." Chris muttered and the two fell silent for a few moments, watching as Daniel fell apart beside her motionless body. She wanted to comfort him so bad- to go back and let him know that she was alright. She knew that it should be strange to see herself lying there, but coming back to this plane of existence reminded her of the world that she had left behind so long ago. She remembered the heated arguments between her and her son, and then those between her and the "Others". Ranos wanted so much to rule all of the "Lowers" (a term that she whole-heartedly despised- why were they now Lowers? Was she and everyone else who had ascended not on that plane at one point?) He was convinced that they were now Gods and should be treated as such. She should have stopped him there, but instead she had banished him. She had never dreamed what he would become later. By the time she saw what threat he held, the Others had banded together and tried to overpower her. To avoid a horrible war, she had left- Descended to Earth. Made herself forget what she truly was. That was so long ago…

"I have to stop him before he reaches this galaxy, but I am not ready yet." She said firmly. "I must prepare and at the moment the SGC is the only place that is safe enough for me to do that. I will return, but under some conditions…"

* * *

"Daniel…I hate to even bring it up, but…"

"I know, I know." Daniel sighed, trying to pull himself together. "She told me about her living will…"

"She trusted you to make the decision…"

"I know!" he yelled, hating to hear the words. "Is there any chance?"

"No…she is only alive because of the machines, and only barely because of that."

"Oh my god…"

"Her eyes are opening!" Jack said, but everyone had already seen it.

"How is that possible?" Janet asked, moving quickly to check Chris's pupils. "Chris, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can." Chris frowned and blinked twice, then started to struggle against the ventilator. "Chris, calm down! I don't know if you can breathe on your own!" Two more blinks. "Okay, okay, let me get the ventilator out…" Slowly, Janet removed the ventilator and Chris gasped.

"Thanks…" she whispered, her throat raw from the tube.

"Her vital signs are back!" Sam said, amazed at what was happening.

"How the hell…."

"Long story…" Chris rasped out, wincing as she the wound in her side started to heal. Thank God she had the ability to heal herself! Next, she fixed her throat and coughed once to clear it. "Oh, that is so much better!"

"Chris, what is going on?" Janet asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, have I got a story for you guys…"

_**A/N: Short, but I needed to stop there. More back story and, of course, the promised angst coming up in the next chapter. This is where I have been heading the whole story…Oh, and Devon gets his comeuppance soon, too. REVIEWS, PLEASE!!! Oh, and five points to anyone who can figure out before the next chapter where the name "Artanis" came from!!! DragonsSexyMistress, you are banned from this since you already know! lol! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait, guys. Things have been very crazy and strange here. Anyway, I am back now and, even though it is short, I think this chapter will be good for the information. Let me know what you think and I plan to post again soon! **_

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Chris asked. They were alone for now, the others having left to get the General and anyone else who needed to know that she was okay. Daniel hadn't said anything since she had opened her eyes. He had just sat there, staring.

"Just trying to figure out if I have finally lost my mind." He replied quietly and she grinned at him.

"No, you haven't lost your mind, my love." She said, reaching over to take his hand. "I am really here and alive." She expected him to smile or show some sign that he was happy about this fact…instead he started to cry. He laid his head on her side and sobbed. "Daniel, please don't cry. I'm so sorry…Shhh, I'm okay now. Please don't cry."

"I thought I had lost you…just like everyone else that I have ever loved…"

"But you didn't…I'm here. I'm here…." She murmured, holding him. She should have expected this reaction, knew it would shake him up. She ran her fingers through his hair, comforting the best she could until he finally calmed a few minutes later.

"I love you, Chris." He whispered and she kissed him, deeply and with as much reassurance and love as she could.

"I love you, too, Daniel." She murmured back, then they both looked up as the others walked in.

"Sorry…didn't mean to interrupt." Jack said and Chris smiled.

"Come on in, guys. I think we are okay, for now." She replied and Daniel nodded.

"Chris, it is good to see you well." General Hammond said and she smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She replied.

"Now, apparently you have a story for us?"

"Yeah…I guess the best place to start is the beginning…" Chris said, sitting up more to get comfortable. " A very long time ago, I was an Alteran, a race of people doomed to death by a horrible plague. These people are now known as the Ancients, which doesn't make me feel very young, might I say…Anyway, I was known as Tellus at that time."

"Tellus? But that was the Roman equivalent of Gaia…" Daniel said and she nodded.

"Just so we are all of the same page, who was Gaia?" Jack asked.

"Gaia was is the primal Greek goddess personifying the Earth. She was kind of the Mother of all other Gods." Daniel supplied.

"Yes, well, I don't know about all the other Gods, but my son was named Ranos." Chris said and Daniel nodded.

"Uranus, who you bore children with, who became the Gods…"

"Ew, I did not!" Chris said quickly. "Boy, you people sure can turn a story! Anyway, my son ascended, followed by the rest of our people. Being the first two, we each had the strongest power, for every person who ascended after us or followed our beliefs fed into our power. Essentially, the strength of their souls became bonded with ours. Unfortunately, Ranos decided that he wanted more power. I tried to explain to him that we should help people, but then the 'Others' decided that we shouldn't interfere one way or another. I fought them, and Ranos, but I didn't want to use my power against them. In retrospect I probably should have. Ranos found a human here on Earth and threatened him, forcing him into believing that he was a god. When I found out, I banished Ranos to another galaxy, forcing him to forget how to get back here." Chris sighed. "But, he is remembering now. He has created an army, The Ori, larger than anything we have ever encountered. One that dwarfs anything that the Goa'uld could even imagine. He has become too strong and is slowly learning how to come back here. He cannot be allowed to do this or he will enslave or kill anyone he encounters."

"Um, forgive me for being a little dense, but I am pretty sure that you are human…" Janet said and Chris grinned.

"Sorry, guess I got a little ahead of myself. After I had banished Ranos, I tried to convince the Others to help what they now call 'Lowers'. They refused and even tried to overpower me. I knew I could stop them, but that would have created even more problems. So, I left. I Descended to Earth. I learned to live as a human- this was a few thousand years ago, during the days of Ancient Egypt, not long after Ra was here. I didn't keep my powers and I soon forgot about my past."

"Wouldn't someone have noticed if you were around for every decade before now?"

"Well, no, because I wasn't always like this. I was born, grew up, and died just like everyone does. But, I then was reborn afterward. It was the rebirth every time that caused me to forget, I think…"

"Reincarnation?"

"Yeah, in a sense. You would be surprised about reincarnation…anyway, so, here I am."

"Chris…you know how hard this is to believe, right?" Sam asked after a few moments of shocked silence and Chris smiled.

"And how did you suddenly come across all of this information?" Jack asked right after.

"Well, while I was out just a little while ago, I met up with an old friend- Oma. I believe you have met her?"

"Oma Desala? Yes, we did."

"She says hello, by the way. Anyway, we talked and I remembered my past. But, now I have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Daniel asked.

"I have to stop Ranos. No one else can stop him except me."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I have to prepare myself. I have to hone my powers and then I have to defeat him."

"Powers? What powers?" Janet asked. Chris smiled and reached her hand out. Suddenly, a ball of electricity sprang from her palm. It rolled around her hand like a liquid ball of mercury, flashing and sizzling for a moment before seeping back into her skin.

"Whoa." Jack gasped.

"That is only a small fraction of what I can do, but not nearly enough to stop Ranos. I have forgotten a lot, but with some time, I can gain it all back." Chris said. "Janet, I need to go to the SGC. It is the only place that is safe enough for me to work."

"Chris, an hour ago we were going to turn off the machines that would have ended your life- you werent breathing on your own nor was your heart even beating…"

"But I am fine now. Please, Janet, check me out and then let me get back to the SGC." Chris pleaded. Janet looked at her sternly then sighed.

"Fine, let me run some tests and we will see what we can do." She said, not promising anything. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

_**A/N: So, I hope that kind of answered any questions you guys had. Let me know if it was confusing. Wikipedia was mostly my source of information, so if I have anything wrong, let them know!!! Lol!!! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_** A/N: Okay, guys, here is the next chapter. Probably going to have a few errors, but if you can over look them and focus on the length- oh yeah, I did that just for you guys! ENJOY!!!**_

"You're not going to believe this." Daniel said as he and Sam walked out of the elevator.

"I saw what she did in the hospital. It was impressive."

"Oh, that was nothing." He replied and led her to an empty supply room that they had set up just for Chris. Quietly, he opened the door and they watched. Chris moved in a calm, slow kata, her arms snapping out and legs slicing through the air. Sam had never seen such fluid movements from a person in her life. The pace picked up speed and they watched, amazed as snakes of electricity began to curl around Chris's body, the energy building the faster she moved. Suddenly, she released a cry and a searing electric orb shot out, striking the cement wall beside her, completely tearing a hole through it.

"Whoa." Sam gasped, jumping back as Chris looked over at them. Her eyes were as bright as LED lights, a dangerous blood red color. Chris closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, then opened them again, now back to their regular blue.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" she asked, glancing over at the destroyed wall. With a flick of her hand, the wall rebuilt itself and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Just coming to see if you want to grab some lunch with us." Daniel said, walking over and kissing her. He still hadn't come completely to grips with how close he had come to losing her, but he had calmed some after their honeymoon (which he had finally convinced her that they needed to take). Chris had agreed that they could use the time together, especially after what had happened at their wedding. They had checked in regularly and Daniel was most pleased when he secretly found out that they had taken Devon back to the SGC.

_***FLASHBACK*********_

"You can't keep me here! I am a civilian!" Devon yelled from the chair he was currently tied to. "Let me out of here!" He was pleased when the cell door finally opened, but felt all his blood drain when he saw who walked in.

"Indeed, you are a civilian. As am I." Teal'c said and he and Jack circled the young man like two sharks. "This means that, as long as I do not kill you, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. I am…what is it called, O'Neill?"

"Temporarily insane." Jack replied. "I, however, am perfectly sane most of the time."

"Indeed." Teal'c chimed in. He watched as Jack leaned in close.

"Tell me why you did it." The Colonel hissed.

"I won't tell you anything." Devon replied, jerking violently as Jack punched him in the gut.

"Tell me who sent you and why. Why Chris?!" Jack yelled and Devon cowered, not answering. Teal'c stepped closer and he broke almost immediately, not wanting to know who could hit harder- the trained Colonel or the_ very_ trained Jaffa.

"It was Kinsey! He was still pissed about what she did to him, so he sent me to take care of her and get any information I could. I distracted her for a while with that stupid mangy mutt, but I couldn't find anything in her files that I could use."

"You were the one who poisoned Dart?" Jack asked and Devon pulled back, trying in vain to escape.

"Yeah, I did it. Please- don't hit me again!" he cried.

"Tell us more…"

"I…I was also the one who fixed her reports to Kinsey when she first got here…" he said and Teal'c looked at Jack, communicating silently with him.

"We'll find out just how you did that later. " Jack said. Standing straight, he turned fully to Teal'c. "I'll leave him to you, buddy. Just call up when he is ready to go."

"Go? Go where??" Devon asked.

"Oh, just a little planet we know of. The DHD has been broken for some time, but we feel that it should be explored thoroughly anyway." With that, Jack left them alone. Devon started crying within seconds.

_***END FLASHBACK******_

"What are they serving?" Chris asked, breaking him from his thoughts. She was toweling off as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Tuna salad, I think." Sam answered. "So, what's with your eyes?"

"Oh, an unfortunate side effect of getting my abilities back. Any strong emotion will change my eye color."

"And red is…?"

"Anger, mostly. But it also happens during great moments of passion." Chris replied with a grin. Seeing Sam's confused look, she leaned closer. " You should have seen Daniel's face when my eyes changed the first time on our honeymoon!"

"Hey, anyone would have freaked out!" Daniel complained and Sam laughed.

"So, what other colors will your eyes change to?"

"I don't know, really. Red for intense anger or passion, and blue when I am calm…"

"Yellow if you are hurt." Daniel supplied and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Oh, and white."

"What is white?"

"Danger." Chris said, stonily.

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"If my eyes turn white, that means I am at the point of no return. That point where I have to release whatever emotion I have at that moment. This is usually preceded by red…" she answered and Sam nodded, hoping to never see Chris's eyes turn white.

"Well, we will just have to keep you calm and happy when out in public." Daniel said and Chris nodded.

"I'll certainly try." She promised. They reached the commissary and were glad to see Jack and Teal'c already sitting at a table. The three quickly grabbed trays of food and sat down.

"What are you guys up to today?" Jack asked, diving into a large piece of cake. Sam was quick to tell him what she had seen Chris doing while the ancient in question casually ate her lunch. Jack looked at her. "So, show me you eyes changing." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work like that, Jack. I have to be feeling a certain emotion before they change." She replied with a shrug.

"So, get mad or something."

"Jack, you don't want me to get mad." She warned, shaking her head with a grin.

"Oh? Why not?" he challenged. Without looking away from her food, she flicked her hand and his spoon flew into the wall, sticking there. "Hey! I was using that!"

"Sorry." She sighed and pulled the fork out and set it back on his tray- all without moving. Jack grabbed the fork and glared at her.

"Show off." He grumbled and she smiled sweetly at him.

Later that day, Chris knocked on General Hammond's office door and waited for his command to enter.

"Chris! What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly, indicating for her to sit.

"Sir, I wanted to speak to you about joining SG1 off world. I believe with my abilities I could be valuable to the team and our allies." She said and he sat back, frowning.

"Chris, I know you have all of these new powers, and that is great, but you have no tactical or arms training. I don't even know if you can shoot a gun."

"I won't need to, sir. I can protect myself, and anyone else, with my power alone. And as for tactics, isn't that Jack's department?"

"Well, in a way…"

"He would be my commander, no different than Daniel or Teal'c or Sam. I will do whatever he tells me to, unquestioned."

"I don't know…Have you spoken with Colonel O'Neill about this, or Dr. Jackson?"

"No, sir, not yet. I didn't think there was any point if you said no." she replied and he sighed, taking his time thinking about the situation.

"If you can get the approval of SG10 all of them, mind you- then I will allow it on a trial basis only. If there are any problems- between you and Dr. Jackson or if Colonel O'Neill has any problem with it, then it stops instantly. Understood?"

"Yes sir! I am sure that none of them will have any problems with me joining the team. You won't regret this, sir!"

"See that I don't, Chris." He said sternly and she nodded, hasti8ly leaving to tell the others.

"No!" Jack and Daniel barked in unison a little while later and Chris's jaw dropped.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous." Jack said.

"You could get hurt." Daniel chimed in.

"Oh, please! I won't get hurt!" Chris said. "And even if I do, I can heal myself." She added petulantly.

"Chris, you've never been out there, up against 50 Jaffa bent on killing you."

"Oh, right, I just created the entire Stargate network and single-handedly figured out how to save an entire species from dying out. But, I can see how some stupid Jaffa would be able to outsmart me- present company excluded from that sentiment." She said quickly and Teal'c nodded his understanding.

"Sir, I saw what she can do. I think she would be great with us." Sam said and Jack glared at her.

"Carter, I order you to vote 'no' on this." He said, but she just rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Chris, whose eyes were starting to shimmer a reddish hue.

"I, too, believe ChrisJackson would be an invaluable asset to us on the battlefield." Teal'c said and Jack sighed.

"Well, I vote no." Daniel said and Chris's eyes turned just a little darker as she looked at him. "Chris, I thought that I had lost you once not long ago…I can't go through that again."

"Daniel, I will be fine." She said sternly.

"Okay, then answer me this: Do any of these powers make you invincible?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" she said, eyes dimming slightly. "I can still be injured or killed, but that is no different than any of you."

"Chris, I don't know what I would do if…"

"Please, Daniel. I can help- I _need _to help. Out there, we can watch each other's backs. I need to do this." She pleaded, her eyes now a calm blue again. Daniel looked at her for a long time, and then finally shook his head.

"Fine, but I don't like it." He muttered and she grinned, kissing him soundly. From behind them, Jack groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"Great! I'm outnumbered." He said and Chris looked at him hopefully. "Yeah, okay, but on a trial basis. You will work with me and Teal'c on combat and tactical training on your down time and if I say you don't go on a certain mission for whatever reason, you don't go- understood?" he asked and she nodded, grinning widely.

Three days later, Chris stood in front of the gate as it whooshed out in front of them. She had stayed insistent on not carrying a gun or even a zat, much to Jack and Daniel's horror. She sighed as the event horizon calmed and walked up to it.

"Hello, old friend." She said quietly, just touching the blue waves.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, coming up behind her, and she smiled.

"Fells like I am home again, somehow." She replied, then turned to him. "Let's go!"

_**A/N: How about that? A nice long one for you guys! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!! I could use some suggestions on any missions you want to see with her. Let me know! Thank you!!!---Loo**_


End file.
